


About Pirates & Thieves - The legendary Ladybug and the notorious Chat Noir

by Windy_Soul



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alix and Nathanaël are siblings, Cat & Pirate's Puns, Did I said puns? XD, Different relationships from the original story (it's an AU right?) ;D, Ebee is Pollen's name (in this fanfic!), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, If you like to mix up things you can't stop XD, LadyNoir - Freeform, Legendary Thief, Lila and Sabrina are Chloé's sisters, Marichat (kind of), Miraculous AU, Mystery, No magic..., Original Character(s), Original Legends & Fables & Myths, PUNS! XD, Pirates, Romance, Régis Dumont is Gorilla's name (in my fanfics!), Secret Identities, Secrets, Teasing, Vixxy is Trixx's name (in this fanfic!), surely more tags in future, thieves, well... different kind of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windy_Soul/pseuds/Windy_Soul
Summary: “Have you ever felt the great sensation of taking something that is not yours and give it to someone else? Someone who really need it? All the adrenaline that run through your body? The fear of being caught and the happiness of winning? The knowledge of doing something right, going against everyone and everything, because this is your destiny?... No? Well, I do!”
That's how our story begin: with a tale and a puppet show.
Let your fantasy run, with a story of pirates, thieves and legends.
Another 'Miraculous Ladybug AU'! Hope you like it!(0w0)/***





	1. About Pirates & Thieves - Legend n.01

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome and welcome! (=>w<=)
> 
> Like I said in the note of the last chapter of 'RF&FH'... this is another 'Special release'.  
> This idea born many years ago, when I was with my friend: we were watching the DVD of 'The princess bride' (yeah, a cliché ^^" but I love that movie!), while reading mangas like 'One Piece'. When I thought about it I started to work on a story with a black pirate like Cary Elwes: handsome, blonde and light eyes. (by the way, I love Robin Wright too XD I think she's a really beautiful woman)
> 
> Time passed, and I almost forgot about that project.  
> Then, few month ago, I found out about this wonderful cartoon: Miraculous Ladybug.
> 
> After the first fanfics, I found out (lost in the papers of my old notebooks in my childhood's bedroom) this project and my mind went wild.  
> Then, I started to write again, changing here and there things and ideas. I had only confusing hints from the brainstorming of my old self, so it was quite simple to change the story, giving birth to a new one.
> 
> Please, be gentle with my old self XD
> 
> Like I said: since it was an idea that born while I was with my friend, I want to dedicate it to her... Happy Birthday! (btw, sorry, I'm late XD)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all like it!  
> Happy reading!  
> (>w0)/***

“Have you ever felt the great sensation of taking something that is not yours and give it to someone else? Someone who really need it? All the adrenaline that run through your body? The fear of being caught and the happiness of winning? The knowledge of doing something right, going against everyone and everything, because this is your destiny?... No? Well, I do!” a grin spreaded on the young woman's lips “And... want to know a secret? Maybe you already met me, and you didn't know... I'm invisible to your mortal eyes, because I... am a magical creature.” the girl took a little breath, leaving the listeners to take one too.

 

“But, sometimes, when I become a little bored, I let my magic flow all around... That's the moments when people can see me, and if you are lucky enough, you can be around when that happen” the girl gives a little wink to the kids, while moving the black, spotted in red, young female puppet, with short red hair and yellow eyes, on the little table in front of her.

 

“But.. if I can't see her? It means that I'm a bad kid?” asked a little girl, with blonde braids. The puppeteer giggled “No, don't worry. It only mean that Ladybug need to not be seen. It happened often, in the past, that she disguided herself, for not being caught by the evil guys...” she took the puppet up, again, and waved it in the air “Someone think that Ladybug is only an ancient fable. Some people think that she's a girl, while other think that he's a guy. Sometimes you see him like an old granpa and sometimes she's a beautiful, elegant, woman.”

 

The young woman hid the spotted puppet with a red velvet veil, while covering her hand too. Then, she took that off, revealing three more puppets. One was a black, and red spotted, young male with one long dark-black braid and green eyes. One was an old, purple dressed, male with long white beard and and brown eyes, while holding a wooden cane. And the last was an adult female puppet, covered in black and gold silk, with long white hair and blue eyes.

 

“Who knows? Ladybug is a legend. A real mistery...” the puppets waved again, hiding behind a little, deep blue, curtain on the side of the little theatre “Is a savior? Is a shadow? Is an avenger? Who really knows: is a bit of one and a bit of all, but... most of all... is a thief!” and the young female puppet comes out from the curtain and jumped on the shoulder of a little, laughing, kid.

 

“A thief who steal from the rich for giving to the poor. A stealer, from the evil, for hiding and treasure the good...” the puppet jump again on the table “Is a hero of justice. An ideal. A mask...” the other three puppets cames out, from the curtain, again “Ladybug is everyone and none.” the puppets waved their little hands and made a bow, then the puppeteer hid them again behind the curtain and, in one swift move, she made them disappear.

 

“Ladybug... is here... and here” the young woman moves on and extended her hand, pointing first to the head, then to the heart of one of the little kids. The children started to giggle and then she stood up “All right, little ones, the show ends here. Time to go back to your mothers”. The little crowd said their farewells, then, turns on their feet and started to run away, taking different streets and hallways.

 

“Good” said the puppeteer “Time to go back to work” and started to put the puppets and the little set design in a big wooden suitcase. She folded the blue curtains, the small portable table and put that away too. Then, she took the money she earned, closed the suitcase and started to walk toward a near alley.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

The man were standing in front of the big window.

 

His gaze cold, while his thoughts were wandering far away, in distant lands and important missions.

 

A single, strangled, breath escaped from his lips. The ancient book, in his hands, was consumed by how much has been browsed. A little knock from the other side of the door, made the tall man flinch on the spot.

 

“Who's there?” he asked, with low and severe voice.

 

“I-It's the herald, S-Sir... I-I have the envelope you were waiting for, Sir...-”

 

The tall man turned on his own feet, facing the, still, closed door “So, what are you waiting for? Come in! Hurry!” he shout, with still hardness in his tone  _'Why I'm surronded by idiots?'_ he thought, while the scaried guy entered in the big room.

 

The coldness of that place could be feeling from the outside. The herald took few steps, walking toward the grey haired man, extending the envelope to him. The cold man took that from the herald's shivering hands “Very well, you're dismissed. You can go back to your earlier tasks” he said.

 

The young man bowed and turn on his feet. He was almost at the door when the cold voice reaches his ears “And tell to my official, that I want to be alone for the rest of the day. No one, I repeat,  **no one** , is allowed to enter or simply knock here if not for extreme emergencies... I was clear?”

 

His frozen glare, hits the poor herald, like icy bullets through all his body “C-clear, Sir! I-I'll go to inform, Official Sanscoeur, of your wishes, I mean, order, I mean, command... Sir” and he darted outside, like he got hungry dogs at his heels.

 

The man sighed.

 

He put the old book on his desk and walk, with his new treasure, head to the red velvet couch. He sat on it, feeling the smoothness and the softness of the fabric. He held the envelop in his hands for few minutes before opening it. The wax snapped with a creaking sound. There was a single, folded, eggshell-white paper inside of it.

 

The letter were neat, with a single seal embossed on the right top, and a simple, meaningful, phrase:

 

“ _Proceed._

_The Lord Mayor”_

 

The man smirked. A cold, terrifing, smirk. The one of the kind, that could give only shivers of pure terror.

 

He stood up, folded the paper, and put it inside the envelope, again. He darted to his desk, opening one of the wooden drawer. There, there was only a big book of navigation maps, two bottles of ink and a little case of nibs. He took all out on his desk, leaving only one of the two bottles of ink, inside. Then he took that too, revealing an hiding bottom, full of other envelopes and different kind of maps. He put the new envelope inside. Then, hide it all again, putting down the fake-bottom and leave the other normal things above.

 

He deviously smile at himself  _'I think it's time to make another visit to my... special guest'_ . He goes in front of one of his painting, the one with the portrait of him and a young boy, and took it out. There, there was an hidden safe behind. He turns the dial knobs and open it, revealing a strange vial, with a misterious purple powder inside of it, and a large button on the deepest part of the wall. He pushed it, put the ancient book inside, and closed the safe again. Then, he took the painting and put that back where it was.

 

After few seconds, there was a little snap and, an hidden door, opened in the wall, revealing a secret passage.

 

The cold man smirked again  _'This is only the beginning'_

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Wherever she walks, there were gazes of different kind, but most of all was of the men, following her figure.

 

She was really beautiful: long dark hair, tied up in one long braid, lying on her back; gorgeous blue eyes, deep and warm, like the ocean; pale skin, like porcelain doll, but ghostly freckled; and cherry-pink, sensual rounded, lips. She was tiny, but her strenght were showing, by the big bags that she carried with her.

 

She was pretty and breathtaking: she was like the princesses of the fairytales. But everytime her gaze met the one of the people, allured by her beauty, she gives them a cold glare, becoming the Queen of the Icelands. In that way, all the unwanted glances run away from her, even if it was a quick look to her figure.

 

She was walking through the hallways of the city, looking around here and there. She had a plan in her mind.

 

She was walking around, tracing a clear path in her mind. She was observing.

 

Then, after some hours, she took another street. She took an alley for being in another district-area of the city. She darted through another street, again, and then she was in a big market square.

 

She smelled the flowers and the fragrance of oil paintings.

 

She stopped in front of one stand and bought some spices and sweet treats. She put it all in one of her bags and started to search for an empty spot. When she found it, she put her bags down. Opened her wooden suitcase, again, and started to assemble her little theatre of puppet's show.

 

One little kid run to her with curious eyes.

 

“What's that, Miss?” he asked and she laughed a little “These, are incredible stories of legendary creatures... you wanna listen about them?” he nodded expectantly “Then, if you want, you can call your friends, because I have a great one to tell you all” she said with a smile, moving the puppets on the table “And my little puppet-friends, are always happy to help me on that” and the kid smiled, running to his friends, shouting about a puppet's show and stories.

 

She was looking to him, so she didn't saw the green look of someone else, in the corner of the street, behind her.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

“Are you sure it's her?”

 

“Yup! _Purr_ -etty sure! Now go, I need **that** before the sun goes down.”

 

“At your comand.”

 

The dark skinned guy made a quick, little, bow and turned on his feet, walking to the harbor. The tall, blond one, took another look to the young puppeteer. A wide smirk spread on his face.

 

“Well, well, _Purr_ -ettybug... I think I _spotted_ you... can't wait to _sea_ you again, tonight...” he murmored to himself, before disappearing in the shadows of the alleys.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

The night was warm, in that city, and the breeze were kind of hot at that time of season. Even if the harbor was near, the sea couldn't bring enough chill for the poor citizen.

 

Only a shadowing figure seemed to didn't care about, jumping from the roofs and hiding in the dark spots of the city, melting with it.

 

_'Two roofs in the left, then jump down, to the second balcony'_ the night was silent, while the black, red spotted, figure runs _'Run on the railing to the east and climb on the window behind'_ the breeze was a little more warming on that side of the building, even if, more less than the daily one _'Jump again on the next terrace, swift on the right stairs and run on the near alley'_

 

She was repeating the path, like a chant. Her body fast in reacting, while her movements almost quick like her mind's thoughts _'Jump ahead, run again. Three rooftops, two, one...'_ she let her body fall over the edge of the stoned building. A big pavilion were still there, like that morning.

 

_'Perfect!'_

 

Her light body bounced on the fabric and her legs gives her the right spring for the next jump. _'Only two buildings and...'_ she fell with grace on another roof, then she sprinted toward a big chimney and jump inside. She spread wide her legs and arms and started to descend from inside of it.

 

A little noise made her stop, before touching the ground with her feet: the guards.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

“I did tell you! There's nothing strange around us, trust me!”

 

“Yeah, but have you heard? They said t-to have seen her: Ladybug is here!” said the most nervous one.

 

“Tales! Come on! It's just a legend: a misterious thief-creature, whose stories are made for the poors and kids... just like the 'Shadow Man' and the 'Thoot's Fairy': they.are.stories!”

 

“Y-yeah, but...”

 

“Listen, the real thieves are the pirates! Only them... and furthermore, come on, think of it: a girl? A thief-girl, dressing in black and red? Don't make me laugh!”

 

The girl rolled her eyes by her hiding spot. _'Sexist'_ she thought.

 

“Come on, now I need a break... if you're so scared go down, and buy me a big glass of wine... here, let me take the money”

 

She heard few footsteps walking away, leaving the most nervous one alone: that was her chance. She let herself down, touching silently the ground. Then, without making a sound, the girl slipped behind the scared one and, in one quick and smooth movement, she closed his mouth and nose, gripping on him with her whole body. He panicked and goes in hyperventilating mode. In few seconds he was on the floor, unconcious, but still breathing. When she heard the footsteps of the other one, she hide behind one stone column.

 

“Hey! I don't have my money with me, can you lend me... wait, what? Who's there?” he asked, grabbing the hilt of his sword. In one quickly move, she was behind him, and then, tapped his shoulder. He tried to turn around to see who were the agressor, but a powerful kick was already on his jaw, making the guard fell on the floor unconciously, with a big ache.

 

She comes near to his face, and took a thoot from the floor. She smirkerd to him and, even if he couldn't hear her, she said “I'm the 'Thoot's Fairy'” and put one copper coin in his pocket.

 

Finally, she was free to walk. That was the most high floor of the building and her prize was only one stair-level from there. She smiled to herself _'Why they always thought that thieves comes from below? They often bring more guards on the first floor than the last one... oh, well, easy jobs for me!'_ she thought while making the last meters that separate her from her goal.

 

There was a wooden trapdoor, at the end of the stairs. She let it slip a little brooch of silver metal through one little crack. _'Just for security'_ she thought. When she saw no one on the other side, she let herself relax, opening the trapdoor and entering in the last room of the building.

 

The room was quiet and pretty dark. Only the moonlight were illuminating it and she felt a wave of comfort in all of that. There was nothing inside, exept for one single thing.

 

There, in the center of the floor, there was a medium sized chest, with one heavy copper-lock on.

 

“Perfect! Now, you'll come at home with me” she said, whispering to her prize.

 

“That were exactly the same words I wanted to say... you stole my line! Mpf! You must be really a thief, right?” comes a suave and seductive voice from the shadows behind her.

 

She jumped on the spot, turning on her heels, searching for the source of that same voice.

 

“Where are you?” she said angrily to the darked walls. “Uh-hu, don't sweat, Ladybug, I'm not here to harm you, I _purrr_ -omise!” the boy said coming out from his hiding spot.

 

From the shadows, comes a dark figure and she took in a little breath while looking at him.

 

He was quite handsome: tall, blond, green eyes glowing from under a pitch black cat-mask and, scaring, perfect-white theet that were smiling at her, like a Cheshire cat's grin. Since there was only few rays of light, her eyes couldn't see pretty well, but she was sure that, even if his clothing were well-hiding it, he has a good muscular body-frame. She doesn't need to saw it... she could sense it, just looking at him. From his posture, his cocky attitude, to the way he was looking at her: he was a warrior, a fighter, and she was sure of it.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Now, one of the most important rules, for a thief like her, was: do not start a battle with someone who is obviously stronger than you. Well, that, was one of those situations.

 

She was strong, but not **that** strong. She was more for a quick, silent, attack. She was more for the tricks and the shadows, not for the direct confrontations. But now, she was face to face with one of the most notorious pirate and she was unprepared. She didn't heard of him around and that was... strange. She was always pretty careful to her missions: studing the place, the surveillance, the city, the streets, the escapes and... other things.

 

Normally: pirates, thieves, assassins or mercenaries were on that last point.

 

So, of course, she studied pretty well, all of that. She even postponed her mission because there was a certain, dangerous, thief around until last week. She was cautious. She was wise.

 

So, why _freaking damned_ she didn't heard a thing about a pirate like... him? She silently groaned, her mind working out thousand plans every second. She had to be careful. She had to be smarter.

 

That was why she suddenly wore a cocky smirk on her face, letting her posture to assume an aura of security and self-trusting.

 

“Oh, my! Can I assume that I've finally met the famous and mischievous pirate: Chat Noir?” she said, trying to buy time for her. She needed it for studying him: which kind of skills he used? How good he was with the weapons? How many and which kind he brought with him? Swords? Guns? Hidden knives? The guy made a big bow “The one and only... at your service, milady” he said.

 

_'Such show off!'_ she thought, while measuring him with her eyes: he was tall, so his reach were bigger then her. Since his sleeves slide down, while he was bowing, she could steal a look to his arms: surely they were quite toned and, by the measurement of his biceps, he was surely strong enough to swing a sword... one like the long sheathed weapon that were secured on his belt. The little bruises on his wrists were surely proofs of powder gun's use... and, probably, an ambidextrous skill.

 

The mask hid well, almost, all his facial features and the darkness surely was her enemy in that moment, making very difficult, to her, to finding out other useful details.

 

“My-my... what an interesting encounter. Please, kitty, I know your reputation quite well and... trust me, **this** is not your kind of loot” she said, which was kind of truth: that kind of treasure was not for pirate's interest. She smirked sweetly, while letting her hand to slid on the belt: she needed to be very careful. Chat Noir gives her a large grin before starting to talk “I'm afraid that you misunderstood me... I'm not here for this, I'm here for something much more... precious, than this...” his eyes darted on her with a seductive look.

 

Ladybug started to blush like she doesn't done from years and looked at him with questioning gaze “Pardon? There's nothing more valuable than this right here! Belive my words, **I'm** the thief...”

 

Chat Noir started to laugh quite loudly “Well, I'm some kind too... I'm a pirate, remember? Anyway, I'm here to steal something else...” she was giving him a warily look and he smiled even more. “ _SeaGod!_ Anyone ever told you how really beautiful you are? Your eyes are so blue that remind me of the 'Legend of the WestSea's Sorceress'... ever heard about?” he asked kindly, letting the mood more... light?

 

She frowned a little “Of course I've heard of it! The sorceress of the WestSea, lived in a deep, hiding, cave with her only companion and lover. Their lives were perfect and years after years they growned old together. But everything changed, one horrible day. Since she were the descendant of a noble lineage of Warrior Spirits of the Sea, she was called back by the creature of the ocean. There was a terrible war between the Sea Gods, emperors of the Oceans, so she was called for fighting on one of the factions. She refused, asserting that, now she was bound to the earth and she only wanted to remain with her lover till death. The creatures went angry with her. So, before leaving, they cursed her lover, transforming him in bubbles. She cried for her other half. She was furious and heartbreaking. But, truly, she was a warrior like her ancestors. So, she took the bubbles in a little jar of glass. Then, she gives all of her energies to cast a powerful spell on her and him. She became water and, before the end of the transformation, she opened the jar, letting the bubbles out in the sea. From that day on, they lived like that: part of the sea, but... together... forever” she sighed, that story was always pretty, even if quite sad... even if one of the most romantic she ever heard.

 

“But there's a second part of that story... right?” the young man said, landing his eyes on her frame _'Surely he's trying to study me too'_ she thought, never leaving his gaze. “Y-yeah, there is... even if, it born more like a pirate's rumor, than a real continuation of the original story: whenever lovers, while traveling the WestSea, crash in some kind of danger, a mysterious and beautiful lady appear. She comes in rescue of the people that bring the real love in their heart. Whispers of pirates say that she's a tall, thin, woman. With long dark hair and deep blue eyes. Her skin is pale like a ghost and she can bring her enemies in the depth of the ocean, covering them in living sea foam... are you trying to say that I'm some kind of monster?”

 

The blonde chuckled “No, no, of course! I was just saying that you are a very beauty, with your eyes so blue and your brave spirit...” a very little tint of red splashed on her cheeks. The young man goes on “... and you remind me of that story everytime I think of you. You seem to me like a woman who can't let winning the injustice and the wrong. You fight for the rights of the others. You steal for doing something good, in the end. You... are a warrior, a legendary creature, but not the one that every kids talk about... your soul... remind me of some kind of Princess Goddess, in your right hand your weapon, but on your left there is a white feather, symbol of liberty and justice”

 

She was... wordless. She even didn't really thought at her following words.

 

“You... are a poet... are you sure to be a pirate? You can declare stories of legendary creature AND you can't even see that there's nothing for you to steal... not here, at last, like I already said to you” he looked at her and then started to silently laugh “Oh, but I'm really here to steal something, trust me. It's just that... the value that you give to **this** treasure is objective... but the value of **my** treasure... is mine only” he seemed to jump on the spot for the happiness and the anticipation, before he continued “I'm here for steal a heart...” and then, he started to walk toward her. His gaze went serious again and his eyes locked with blue ones.

 

When he was in front of her, just few inches from her face, her heart skipped a beat and then stopped in her throat.

 

His serious look, and mischievous grin, gave to the girl a real wave of chill pleasure, all long her spine.

 

With pleased smirk he comes even more close, like whispering big secrets on her ear, and with seductive voice he said “I'm here... for you”

 


	2. About Pirates & Thieves - Legend n.02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so... uhmm... first of all...  
> More of 190 hits? More than 30 kudos, 2 bookmarks and someone commented it? (btw, thanks ButterLover ^w^ )  
> Thank youuuu!!!! I'm happy, happy, happy!!! (=^w^=)/***
> 
> Then, let's talk about this chapter...
> 
> °*°*°*°*° WARNINGS-SPOILERS-WARNINGS °*°*°*°*°  
> In this chapter there's a certain character that is 'kind of cruel' with another one, but since this is an underage (15 years old), if you feel bad for this kind of things... well, you had been warned ^^"  
> Anyway, like I said in my other fanfic, I'm a quiet person, so I don't write... too much. There's only a threatening blackmail, no cruel descriptions, no violence, I promise!  
> °*°*°*°*° WARNINGS-SPOILERS-WARNINGS °*°*°*°*°
> 
>  
> 
> Now that this is settled too...  
> Hope you all like it! Like always, english is not my first language, so (please XD) be gentle and...
> 
> Happy reading!  
> (>w0)/***

“I'm here... for you”

 

She turned completely crimson before feeling her legs wobble and fall on her knee, right in front of him.

 

“Oh, well... I suppose that, the drugs, have started to work, right?” he said pleased, taking out from one of his pockets, a little metallic ball with elegant decorated design on it. “Cute, right? It's a little incense burner. I give it fire a moment ago, but I suppose the price has worth it if it's already working on you!” the smile on the guy's face became even bigger. Like a child with a very wished toy.

 

“Why... is not working... on... ”

 

“On me?” Chat Noir interrupt her “Because I'm immune to almost all kind of drugs! I've worked on it during my looong pirate-life. Were tough years, I have to admit it. There were times where I was most dead that alive... I risked my life more with that training than with my dangerous career...” he moves aside his black dangling scarf, on his waist, letting it swing like some kind of 'tail' “... but trust me, it was quite useful, in more than one time” and he gives her a wink while taking the treasure (that Ladybug was supposed to steal, damn pirate!) and putting it in his big bag.

 

Then, getting a long and strong rope from the aforementioned bag, the boy looked again the big blue-sea orb in which he could had swimmed for eternity and mutteres to himself “No distractions cat-boy! You're not finished!”

 

He stand again and started to unlock the long rope from its knot.

 

A big mischievous grin spread on his face “Okay, _Purrr_ -incessbug! Time to retrive my _bug_ prize. Ready to be stealed, _purr_ -eatty lady? I can _sea_ you're down (in very different ways), but... don't worry... I'll help you” and gives her another wink while approaching toward her.

 

The girl was now really shocked. Not because he was more cocky than what she heard. Not because he tricked her pretty well. Not because he was gonna **steal** her _'Really? Me? Stealing a thief? Stealing_ _ **to**_ _a thief? Oooh, he have some guts!'_. Not because he was a really cheeky bastard, with big ego and seductive green eyes _'Damn! Why his gaze is so magnetic and his posture is soo firm... Damn!'_

 

No. She was not shocked at all of **this**. She could have handled it. But, no! No!

 

She was shocked because Chat Noir was a really, impossible, sick, pun-guy! And not any kind! But calculated, cat & pirate's puns! _'Really? All this time to wonder how this mistery-man was... and find out he's probably my same year, more flirty than gentleman and sicking_ _ **pun-guy**_ _?! Okay, now I'm done!'_

 

He wasn't very distant when she put all of her will-force in her legs. She spring up in a single powerful jump and spun around in a second, kicking the pirate on the floor in one, fluid, move.

His eyes goes wide when he realize what had happened. She rattled a little before standing still again and ran toward the window. The dark-haired girl was almost free, one feet on the corner and her hands grabbing hard on the metallic rail before getting caught by a silent and quick whip.

 

She fell again, but this time her shoulder hit the floor, letting her shout a big breathed _ouch!_ from her lips. Chat Noir gave to the girl a very impressive look “Whoarrrh! That was a- _meowh_ -sing!” Ladybug groaned aloud, trying to free herself from the grip of the whip “My Lady, I'm quite good with this kind of weapon, I doubt you can free yourself right now” he gives her another wink. _'Well, at least he spared me another lame pun!'_ she thought “Of course, I'm better with the _cat_ of nine tails, but for a first encounter I thought that was too much” he giggles when she rolled her eyes “Well _Purrr_ -incessbug, I think _wave_ to go... _shell_ we?” he said at last letting his grin grown wilde on his face.

 

In that moment, only one thought were filling Ladybug's head _'… I'm gonna kill him! For sure!'_

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

The palace was silent at that hour of the night.

 

Only few, warming, yellow lights were shining from the big windows of the mansion. The blond girl was sitting in front of her elegant and expensive vanity table, mirroring herself, while brushing her long thin hair. She braided them with expertice in one single complicated hairstyle and added her last touches of make-up for the dinner meeting.

 

She stood up and choose a simple creamy long gown, with white laces on her back and delicate, hazel, frills long her skirt. She took a walnut corset, with cream laces on the front, and put that upon the dress. Then she took a long, elegant, silky, hazel shawl. She took a look to the gold medal that was laying down on her sheets bed.

 

The blond girl took a long, deep, breath. She took it and wore it, pinning the medal on the fabric of her corset.

 

_'Well, Chloé... now you're ready...'_

 

A sudden knock on the door made her jump “Y-yeah? Who's there?” she asked. A lightly giggling came from the other side “It's us! Are you ready, 'Miss. Perfection'?” one of the voice said. The girl innerly groaned _'Of course she had to make fun of me!'_ she shooked her head and goes to where the voices come from. She opened the door and was welcomed by two girls: the younger one was a copper-haired girl, quite short, with thin body-frame and emerald eyes; the older one, older even of her, was a dark-brown haired girl, with the skin shadowed by a light olive colour and green eyes too.

 

The two were elegantly dressed and had the same medal that she had, on their attire, too.

 

“Finally, we can't let our father alone, he's waiting for us for the dinner meeting, so... let's go” the older one said, while grabbing her from the wrist and dragging her a little forcefully. “Okay, Lila, I can walk alone! Just... let me close my room and I'll join you two” the dark-brown haired one rise one of her eyebrows and then shrugged “As you wish. Come on, Sabrina, at least two of us will be there in time!” she grabbed the younger one and dragged her along through the big inner hallways.

 

Chloé sighed aloud, now that she was alone again. She entered her room and goes to her vanity table. After a quick look behind her shoulders, the blond girl took out a key that she constantly wore with her, like a pendant, hided between the fabric of her undergarments. Then, she opened one of the numerous little drawers and took out a little, old, diary from there. Between the paper sheets there was a little framed drawing of a dark, slender, figure, with red spots, here and there, covering her attire, while spinning a long thin chain.

 

An old fable came in her mind. One of the most, that her mother used to tell, before the bed-time.

~

_There is a legendary creature, bore from the emotions of the most unfortunated souls,_

_left behind, by the tyranny of the evil men and the whispers of the ghouls._

_The creature came from the darkness, but bring with it the hope and the light,_

_take the form of different kinds, for fighting the evil and spreading the right._

_Believe in that creature, don't fear it, my dears,_

_its rage will go down, if your hearts are clear._

~

She sighed again, but her face was serious and steady. Then, she closed her diary, hiding the picture, and putting it inside her personal drawer, locking it again. She put the key were it was before, she closed the door of her room and started to go to the dining room.

 

_'Soon... we'll meet very soon... Ladybug'_

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

They were still there. He had almost finishing to tying her, when they heard soft movements from below.

 

“Ooops, seems like someone found out a _boat_ your _mew_ rvelous fighting skills... I think it's time to go, right?” he winked before securing his big bag on his back. Then, he grabbed her and letting her dangling from his shoulder, like a big bag of potatoes.

 

 _'Like I thought: he is strong!'_ she thought, still noting his abilities and skills for useful informations. If she couldn't run away now, she could always wait for when she was better. She didn't know about drugs and things like that, but sure she knows that those had some kind of... duration? How many hours she'll stay in that... 'jelly-form'? Her body didn't responded on those last few minutes, while she were there on his 'ministrations'. So, for now, she was struck with that impossible pun-guy.

 

She needed to trust that stupid-pirate if she wanted to run away from there.

 

He were still searching for something in his bag, when a soft light comes from the door-hatch: a guard was already there and was silently approaching them from behind. “W-w-w-wATchut!” she said in one last, desperate, shout before feeling her mouth completely out of any use.

 

With a smooth and quick move, he turned on his feet, facing the guard, swinging a big punch on his nose, making him drawing back of few feet, losing his balance and falling on his colleague behind. There was a loudable sound of crushing and dammning. He snickered “ _Meahw_! Thank you, _Purr_ -incessbug, so sweet and kind of you... but I already saw him, I was just waiting for him to comes nearest for the right moment... oh, _mwell_ , that went well anyway!” he happily said.

 

Then, he sprinted out of the same window that Ladybug had wanted to use for escaping from him. With his longer legs, he vaulted over the railing, grabbing in an instant one of the high wooden poles that were out of the building. Those were made for support an outside tower of sentinel, but he found that pretty useful on his descend to the ground. In that moment she understood what he was searching before. In his right hand there was an hooked-glove, with some kind of 'claws' on the tip of his knuckles. He used it for slowing their descend, twirling around the pole, while leaving deep scratches on the solid wood.

 

When his feet touched the floor he sprinted away, with a speed that she thought were impossible for him, with all that weight on his shoulders.

 

The shouts were still audible when she started to feel dizzy and sleepy. _'Damn, seems like this drug were pretty strong... I must to resist.. I must... to...-'_ she started to descend in her own Dreamland, while the streets ran alternatively around her and, the words of the guards, started to became deaf sounds on her ears.

 

Then, she completely fell asleep.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

The tall man entered in the, almost completely, dark room.

 

Here, the atmosphere were really cold and inhospitable. The only rays of natural light, came from the little window, almost hidden, hollowed in the stone. There was almost nothing there, if not for another single big metal door, at the other side of the one from which the grey-haired man comes from, and a single table with two chairs. In one of those, there was a big, muscular, man. He was sitting silently, while reading an, undeniable worn out, book. Obviously, the lights from the outside, were almost none by the presence of the aforementioned window, so there were different kind of torches all around the walls of the room.

 

When the cold man comes in view, the big guard stood up from his chair in full attention, ready to follow the orders. “Vice-admiral, Sir... I wasn't informed of your visit! I'm really sorry for my appearance-” “Don't sweat, my loyal friend” the tall man interrupted him “It was an... unexpected choice... let me in” he coldly ordered.

 

The big guard grunted some kind of affirmative response, giving him a vigorously nod, while taking out from his pocket a little bunch of keys. He selected one and moved to the heavy door of lead. The key went on the first lock and then, after a different kind of sounds of moving gearwheels, he unlocked the second too, opening the door and revealing another big one behind the first. This was made in heavy and sturdy wood, the kind that went directly from the 'Cave Islands'. There, the woods were even more hard of the stones and was particularly expensive to buy it, for its special 'peculiarity' to resist to the most kind of alchemical magic and monster's tricks.

 

The muscular man looked at his lord, but he was welcomed by a cold, deadly, glearing, eyes.

 

“I said: **Let** . **Me** . **In**!” he shouted angrily “I want to meet him in person, so open the other one too!” the tall man added almost growling _'Is really_ _ **so**_ _difficult to just follow my simple orders?'_ he asked to himself.

 

Instead of trembling, like the previous herald done before, the guard shrugged a little “I ask for your forgiveness, my lord, I'm simply stupid, that's all” and motioned to follow the order.

 

Actually, the guard was not really stupid, absolutely not. But if there was something that Régis Dumont has learned in all his old past years, was that it was better to not disagree on any kind of Vice-admiral's words. Really, there was a reason if Régis's nickname was 'Gorilla': because, most of the times, was safer to just nodding and follow the orders, like now. It was not always right, nor was simple, but surely was the most secure path if you wanted to go back to your family at the end of the day.

 

There was several, different, guards in the past, at the direct service of the cold man. But Régis, following his 'creed', was the only one that never was replaced... or disappeard from everyone's sight. So, that was why he said that. And that was why, even if he doesn't agree on the man's actions, he still moves on, to open even the second door of the creepy room.

 

A scary, cold, smile grown on the face of the grey-haired man “Very well, Gorilla... you can get out, for now... I wish to be alone with him” the big man nodded, bowed and darted to the door to the other side of the room for leaving. Only one thought crossed his mind, while he crossed the threshold and closed the door behind him _'I'm sorry kid... hope he'll not be too harsh on you'_ and while his eyelids blinded his sight, he sighed silently _'… good luck'_.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

The room was more enlightened, instead of the previously one. Surely, it was really dusted and full of spider webs, but the tall man didn't cared about. On the right side of the room there was a little, but well stocked, strange laboratory: a small, but heavy-duty, table supported it, with many kind and different sizes of vials, beakers, glasses and ampoules. Near the wooden table, there was a big campfire ring of stone, with a little, contained, flame. There, there was a large boiling cauldron full of strange and unknown fluids.

 

On the other side of the room there was a little boy of fifthteen years old, that were focused on writing on some papers. The grey-haired man cleared his throat for letting him now about his presence. The young boy rised up his eyes and he opened them wide “Oh! Vice-admiral, I-I wasn't informed ab-”

 

The tall men rised up his hand, motioning the boy to 'shut up'. “Nooroo... I just received the most wonderful response of my life... so, now, I'm here for talking about your work...” the boy darted toward the man, in pleading attitude “Oh, sir, b-but... I told you that I need more time a-and... I-I need a decent place to-” “Enough!” shouted the man.

 

“I've waited for too much, I granted you enough wishes: a better laboratory, a comfortable bed, healty meals... and most of all... your mother's life...” the young boy shivered while his eyes started to fill with salty tears “I granted you enough... freedom... so you could spread your wings and gave me the fruits of your works... tell me, Nooroo... you still want that your mother stay safe? Under the strictly, and caring, attentions of my guards, without worrying about medical payments and dangerous attacks from the pirates, right?” the boy nodded.

 

“So: give, me, others, doses! I need more Akuma! And I need it soon!” Nooroo started to silently cry, while only few tears crossed his rounded cheeks _'That is_ _ **not**_ _the name of my creation!'_ he thought. Then, the reminder of his mother and their frail position of different kind of hostages, made him regret any kind of thought about using dirty tricks for escaping from that prison. Really, it was not that complicated. His role and task, were one of the most important things to honouring... but his mother's life, was too. _'How can I choose between my mother's life and my personal mission?... If I'm lucky enough, maybe I can take more time...'_ between the tears, in silently desperation, the boy said “I... I need... more 'special ingredients'...”

 

“I thought I gave you enough material, already!” growled the tall man “I-It's not that... it's not really a matter of quantity... m-more like a matter of q-quality, sir-”

 

“Very well! Now... wich kind of ingredients you need?” the boy started to fiddling with his hands “I-I tryed to explain before... to you, m-my lord, and the guards... it's important that some ingredients was... uhmm... at it's right... ageing a-and... ripening? I mean, for example, all those Blue-Moth flowers... I need them fresh, like... I need to cut them from the stalk j-just few seconds bef-AAARWWWGH!” the young boy shouted.

 

The tall man was distant, looking emotionlessly at the young male while he was suffering from some kind of inner pain. The boy was holding tightly his forehead and his screaming was filling the room. After few minutes of pain and suffering, the boy started to collect himself, trying to stand up on his own legs.

 

“Fine!” shouted the grey-haired man “Make a detailing list of what you need with the right notes on” the boy was feeling slightly better and, with a whispered voice he said “B-but... I c-can't...” “I know!” growled the man interrupting him. “I know that you can't... physically can't tell me, not even write me, or let me know, all the details of the formula and its passages... in fact, that's why you are still here” the man smirked evilly “And that's why your mother is still... waiting for you... and why I'm ordering you to be the most specific to me... to the best of your ability”

 

The boy nodded and turned on his papers. The man left him behind and shouted to the other door “Gorilla! Come here, we've finished... for now”, the big man comes back and the Vice-admiral whispered in his ear “Be sure that everything went well. He'll give you some papers, soon enough, so try to be quick when he give them to you”. The guard nodded, making a little bow, while the grey-haired man walked toward the exit “Ah, and... make sure that his mother receive his letters. I could be a monster, but I'm not completely heartless” the Vice-admiral added.

 

The big man nodded again and closed the two doors of the jail.

 

The cruel man took the secret path again, while a deviously thought crossed his mind _'Moreover... is more pleasing to drag the peoples down, when their hopes are high up'_ and another creeping smirk plastered his face.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

She was flying. Not like the sensation she felt whenever she runs in Ladybug's suit, no. She was... fluttering. Dangling, kindly embraced, by warming sensations of safe and care. She smiled a little when a feather-like touch caressed her cheek, moving some locks of hair away from her forehead.

 

 _'Dad?'_ she thought, and a quiet sound, like a whispered giggle, resonated from afar. _'What's so funny, dad? Another, lame, pun? Please, spare me, not another one...'_ and another softly laugh come to her ears, but this time, it was more close.

 

“No daddy, my dear, I'm sorry, buuut... we can talk about puns...” Ladybug opened her eyes and, in an instant, she was wide awake. She was lying on a big, soft, bed while covered in warming, smoothly, sheets.

 

She sprung up, putting herself in a sitting position. Her head starting to turning around and she felt dizzy.

 

A gentle voice comes immediately to her “Whoa, whoa, _purr_ -incessbug, lay down a littler more... it's only natural to feel all stunned and confused at first”. She took a look around her, without caring real attention to the voice near her.

 

She was in a big, fancy room. The wooden bedroom were quite simple, but still, clearly expensive. The extravagance came from the interior design: rich gold details on the mahogany closets; black velvet curtains were all around of the big, oriental, canopy bed with finest decor of branches of trees (the same bed where she was sleeping until few minutes ago). Knick-knacks, ornaments, tapestries, paintings and... she was sure that the little parrots in that silver cage could be only from the Singing-Tree Island. There were so many things.

 

Most of all those things seemed to be bought only with the spur of the moment, or some kind of 'whim' instead of a precisely and thoughtful choices. The values of that things were really various: somethings were only piece of nothing, while other were even priceless.

 

Another sudden wave of dizziness made her close her eyes.

 

Now, there was only few question to resolve: where she was? Who was the voice of before? And... why she couldn't remember anything before this morning?

 

Her train of thought were stopped by a gentle hand, and a warming wet towel, on her head.

 

She shifted her gaze for looking to her left side. There, there was a young handsome man with a thick, black, cat-mask on his face. She didn't knows when, but he made her laying again on the bed, drowning deep on the soft cushions all around her. He smiled at her, with kindness and caring “Don't worry, _maw_ lady... I didn't revealed meaw, neither harmed, I swear. I... simply stole you...” she looked at him with confusing eyes.

 

Where was she? What was going on? Who was him? But the only things that she was able to say was “Where... going... you?”

 

Strangely, almost realizing her real questions, he smiled even more “Everything will be clear to _meaw_ , tomorrow... _meow meaw_ need to rest more... Sorry, seems like the drugs were too strong on _meaw_ , or maybe _meaw_ was never drugged before... at least not with those kind of ingredients...” he was a little rambling, while a clear feeling of worries passes through his eyes. She stood still, looking at him, like she was a little drunk.

 

He cleared his throat “Anyway, uhmm, sorry, I... uh, tend to pun when I'm nervous... or happy... but maybe I'm confusing _meaw_ , I mean, you, right _meow_ , I mean, now... right?” she didn't responded, but was clear enough that she was trying really hard to follow all his speech. “However, don't worry, like I said, you only need to rest some more” and he caressed her cheek with the same, warming, towel of before.

 

She let herself relax, under the gentle pressure of the wet piece of cloth, letting her body fall between the cushions. Then, she took another look at those, feeling the softness with the fingertips of her hands “I... I know these kinds... are they from the 'Leontyne Island', right?” she asked. He nodded proudly, but she couldn't say if it was because he owned them, or because she said it right. “Very well, _Purr_ -incess, very, very well!” he said, caressing her again, this time with his bare, still warming, hands. _'Oh... so... he was proud of me...'_ a little blush grown on her face, colouring her cheeks and neck of a beautiful red.

 

A big grin plastered his face “You know, _Purr_ -incess... you are soo cute, when your skin bring the colour of your spots” he said, taking her hand in his and leaving a feather-like kiss on the front of her wrist.

 

“And... I like _mea_ -uh-your eyes too... with that mask they are even more _purr_ -eatty big and blue” his smile widened “I'm sure of it: even if I still didn't _sea_ you without it, I know that you are a real wonder of this world” she blinked, heavily for the sleepiness, and asked “You... you didn't took my mask off?... You... you don't know how I look?” he held her gaze sweetly before furrowing his brows with a little bit of guilty and pain in his eyes.

 

“Okay, uhmmm, sorry _Purr_ -eattybug, I... uh, kind of lied to you” she looked at him with confusing eyes and he took a big, deep, breath “I... I already know you... I mean, we never really seen or talk to each other, in the past, before tonight, but... I... kind of recognized you?” now she was even more lost “I mean, I was searching for you and, when I first saw you, walking through the streets... I knew it was you! I was sure of it”.

 

Her eyes started to close again. Heavy eyelid were dropping down, soothed by his soft and sweet voice “You... were... searching for me?” she asked. He smiled kindly “I... I do... I saw you sometimes in your costume. Saw your 'legend-self' in pictures and paintings... but when I glimpsed you, without the mask, playing with the kids, weaving your puppets for bringing out smiles to them... I just known that... that was you... the wondeful woman that I was searching... for a very long time” he caressed her cheek again “So, yes, I kinda of lied to you: I already saw you without your mask, but was completely unintentional” he urged to add.

 

The girl's conciousness where there to be gone again. He smiled at her and petted her head gently “You really need to rest some more... you'll be better, I swear it... I knew it for experience” and he winked.

 

The girl took a deep big breath, followed by an even more loud yawn “Can you...” she said, and the blond got close to her face “Yes?” “... can you stay here? With me?... I don't know where am I and I don't know what happened... my mind is still fogged, but... you seem a good person” he blushed a little.

 

“You... you'll be here, when I woke up again?” she asked with big puppy's eyes and his heart skipped a beat.

 

He smiled even more “I pawmise! I'll be here for you, when you wake up again” _'Even if, by then, it mean that your memories are come back, and I'm sure that, at that time, you're gonna hate me again... sadly'_ he thought and then he sighed aloud.

 

The girl was now even more sleepy then before, but still had the force to said one last thing “You... seem... good...” she yawned again “...I'm sure... you gonna m-m-mak... me... love... mean... l-lik... you... again-” and then she slept.

 

One big, satisfied, smile grew on his face. He even ignored the huge wave of blush that came to his cheeks, considering that he didn't realized to had said, out loud, his inner thoughts. And even if she was no more able to hear him, he left a feather-like kiss on her forehead.

 

“Don't worry, _Purr_ -incessbug... that's my _purr_ pose”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally, I don't really like to add links (nothing bad, be cool) (>vO), it's just because I have a certain idea in my head and I always hope to describe it at the best of my capacities... I know, I'm complicated ^^'  
> Anyway, since I found this photos (that are the most similar to the idea that I had in my mind XD), I let the link below, so you can catch better what's swimming in my head XD
> 
> This is the glove that Chat Noir used for descending from the wooden pole:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/c2/e9/c8/c2e9c8db0615fa8a4f4c6ff3c8a167e4.jpg
> 
> This is the 'style' of the Canopy bed that Chat Noir had in his bedroom... just, more (mooore) big, less modern and... more Chat's style! XD :  
> http://exteriorhousedecor.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/Tree-Canopy-Bed-Anthropologie-Design.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Now, other notes... since I was sick (well, I have no more flu, but I'm still feeling bad T_T), and since there'll be the holidays from now on... and since I'm not sure if I can write something in these days, I fear that my next update will be after the 01/07/2017
> 
> But don't be sad! (ÒwÓ)/  
> I'll come back with more hard spirit and more ideas! (yeah, the crazyness is everywhere! XD)  
> Btw, next release I'm not sure if post the fifth chapter of 'Running free & falling hopelessly' or the third chapter of 'Write of my soul, while I dress you'... seems like the last one had good responses... anyway, I want to finish all my stories, so don't worry!
> 
> Let me know which one you hope to find out for the next year!  
> Sooo, for now....
> 
> Merry Christmas & Happy Mew Year!  
> (>w0)/***


	3. About Pirates & Thieves - Legend n.03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaa! Sorry, I'm late!... or not?  
> Well, anyway, here I am with the third chapter!
> 
> Hope you all like it!  
> Happy reading!  
> (>w0)/***

_~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~_

“ _Seven are the sins; seven are the virtues;_

_seven are the truths; seven are the lies;_

_seven are the Kwami; seven are the Miraculous Weapons._

 

_Sins cannot exists without virtues. Virtues cannot exists without sins._

_You tell the truth for not lying. You lie when you do not want to say the truth._

_Kwami exists for the Miraculous Weapons. The Miraculous Weapons exists because of the Kwami._

 

_Everything, in this world, has its meant._

_Me and you, your mother and your father,_

_your family and your friends, acquaintances and strangers,_

_predators and prey, executioners and victims,_

_good and evil, day and night, light and darkness.”_

 

_She rubbed her eyes and made a little gesture with her head for asking 'sorry'._

_The old man nodded and goes on._

 

“ _Seven are the lullaby for finding the Kwami,_

_seven are the pieces of the map,_

_seven are the the lost prayers that we sing from generation to generation._

 

_Ladybug exist for doing what normal people can't do._

_Ladybug exist because it's an important piece in the big mosaic of the world.”_

 

_She nodded and made a big smile._

 

“ _I know that I can be hard on you, in times like this, but it's only necessary for your training... you need to be stronger, you need to be wiser, you need to be smarter... you need to be merciful... but, sometimes, you need to be ruthless... and, in those times, you... you need to be ready to forgive yourself. Because right choices, are not always the simpler, and can require sacrifices... that we are not always ready to accomplish...”_

 

_The man let a little sigh to escape from his lips._

 

“ _So, remember, dear: when the time will come, you have to protect them all from the evil... regardless from the price that you have to pay...”_

 

_She nodded with a veil of wetness on her eyes. Then, she stood up and walked toward the old, short, man. His frail figure leaned on the front, supported only by his wooden polished cane. She caressed his face, tracing lightly, with her fingers, a big scar all along his face. His normal eye, and his completely white one, shifted on her blue ones. Then, he smiled to her._

 

“ _I love you... Marinette”_

_~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~_

 

She woke up, suffocating a scream in her throat.

 

She was still embraced by an incredible softness and silk.

 

She closed her eyes again _'It was a dream... of course... sometime I miss him so much...'_

 

She tried to compose herself, coming back on the actual issues, leaving all her dreams behind. Memory of the past events came back on her, making her completely blush by the last things _'Oh, my Ghoul! I said to that Pun-guy that he seemed a good person and to wait for my awakening! I told him that I liked him!How much that drug was strong on me? Damn it!'_ she thought.

 

Swallowing back, she tried to open up her eyes. Slowly, a warming light entered in her field(?) of vision and she started to recollect all the little details that she saw before. Finally, she opened completely her eyes and started to rise her upper body from the bed, assuming a sitting position. She looked around her a bit more and, when her gaze fell on a certain body-frame, her jaw fell wide open.

 

 _'… he... he's still here?'_ she thought, looking to a sleeping young man, dressed in black, sitting on a little wooden chair, and his upper body completely leaned on the bottom of the bed, while using his arms like a pillow under his head. _'He... he kept his promise?'_ she asked to herself, but, after few seconds of silly sensations _'That I really don't need right now!'_ she shook her head, coming back from her thought to her important task: escaping.

 

With all her grace and athletics, thanks to all her past trainings, she shifted her weight, for slipping out from the bed, even thanks to the incredible smoothness of the sheets _'Really, how much comfortable can those be?'_ she asked to herself, already missing the warmth and softness that were covering her just few seconds before.

 

Finally, she was out of the bed, silently touching the floor with her feet. Her legs were still a little wobbly, but nothing big that she didn't felt before. Yup, she was better. She looked around her, for have a clear knowledge of the place around her _'Okay... I'm in the same bedroom of before...'_ she felt a dangling sensation around her, like she was lulled by some invisible force _'I didn't thought of it before, but... I think we are on a ship... maybe his ship... that mean that we are to the harbour...normally, you need a week or so, for a complete restore of supplies, but if they were almost prepared, maybe they'll stay here (or there) for a day or maybe two... even if I've slept for almost twelve hours, in the worst case scenario, since the sun is bright out there, we are not very far from the next island...'_ she reasoned, stealing a glance to the big opaque window glass. Then, she looked around, studing the details of the structure of that room _'Oh... Oh, my Ghoul! This wood is from the 'Cave Islands'! Damn pirate, this way I cannot use all of my-'_ her thought were interrupted by his body, that shifted from his actual position in a more comfortable one. He even turned his head, from left to right, now 'facing' her and she held her breath _'Damn pirate! I thought he was good looking, but... now that I see him better... He's really handsome! I must to give him credits (even if he's an insufferable flirt!). No wonder that he's so famous around the females: he's breathtaking!... Even with that mask on him'_ she gave a quick look to his frame _'He's unarmed... no sword, no guns... and no incense burner...'_ she thought with a chilly shiver through her back _'If all the ship is made with that same wood I'm in a big problem... I need to do the things in the 'old-style-way'!'_ she was there, ready to go through the window, when she heard him moving again without waking up. Then, she stopped.

 

She couldn't. She mustn't... but she was so tempted.

 

She turned on her feet, looking to the sleeping figure, still laid on the bottom of the bed. _'Only a little peek, just one and then I'll go away!'_ she silently went behind him and waited few seconds, just for being secure. Then, she shifted near him, and lowered her body, raising her hand to his mask. Then, she stopped again _'… maybe it's not really the right thing to do... he didn't took off mine... but, still... even if involuntarily... he kind of saw me, so... isn't it just fair?'_ she questioned herself for a little.

 

 _'No, maybe it's not a good idea... still, he saw me... and he didn't showed to me... but he didn't harmed me... ugh!'_ she was conflicted _'Okay, enough: he saw me, so I need to see his face too!'_ then she raised her hand again.

 

She brushed his cheeks with her fingertips, feeling immediately the warmth spreading through all her body. He was almost completely shaved, if not for his chin, where few hairs of beard, were covering it. His honey-gold locks were quite soft under her touch, while his calm breath was whispering something in a some kind of sleepy-language. She tried to suffocate a little chuckle into her throat _'It feels like petting an animal... his hairs are really soft like fur, what irony... no! Enough of this! Stop right now, take a look and go away!'_ she scolded herself in her own mind.

 

She made her hand wander on his face, brushing on his skin, but when her fingertips touched the cold fabric of the black rigid leather, she stopped.

 

 

“ _... you need to be merciful...”_

 

 

 _'…'_ her eyes locked on his body-frame _'… he must had been(?) uncomfortable on this wooden chair... waiting for me...'_ she thought looking to his white, cold, gloveless hands that were unconciously tapping on the bed, maybe for allowing to the blood to circulate well in his long fingers.

 

 

“ _... The answer is not always the one that you can see...”_

 

 

 _'Ugh! Why now? I'm sure, no,_ _ **I know**_ _, that he didn't talked about this kind of situations, but still... why his words keep swirling in my head?... This only happen when...'_ she sighed aloud, watching out for not waking him up _'Allright, Mr. Pirate-Chat-Noir... this time you win... as a 'thank you' for your promise kept'_ she petted his head again, making him to breathe out, another whisper of soothing pleasure. This time, his breath sounded more like a purr and the girl giggled to herself _'A real cat! Inside and out...'_

 

She stepped back, taking her distance from him _'Well, Mr. Pirate-Chat-Noir... au revoi-'_

 

 

“CAPTAIN! CHAT! We have a big problem!” shouted a dark-skinned guy, slamming wide open the door of the room. She instantly turned in shock, and then, she jumped too, when, almost immediately, the blond guy rises from his sitting-sleeping position. “ _My Sea_! Nino!” shouted back the black pirate “Don't come in here like that! You are rowdy! Can't you see that she's still sleep-...i...ng?” he slowed his speech, while his eyes went on her. She froze on the spot, her eyes locked with his green ones. Then he smirked.

 

“Oh, _mwell_ , _purr_ -eatty lady, I can _sea_ that you woke up and you didn't shook me (like, I hoped, you do)... _Sigh!_ To tell you the truth, I was hoping to be already up, when you'd wake up again...” he said in, almost, melodramatic tone, making all this situation more like... a theatre's show?

 

She was there to reply something, when the dark-skinned guy's voice came again “Yohohooo? Black? Noir-Noir? We have a big, **big** , problem here!” Chat Noir grunted a little toward him “What?” but the other didn't went back on his speech “Listen, I did tell you that it will be a problem, but you: 'noooo, do like I say'. Aaaand, now? Guess what? Come on, make the drumroll, because I'm giving you a shocking news... I was right!” singsonged with satisfaction the young pirate. Chat Noir let out a big, deep, sigh “Awww, come on... I only asked for one thing, why he can't do it like I say?” “Because _Kimistry_ did **never** do like the others say! That's why! Now the laboratory is half burned! We need to do the list of the damages... again!”

 

The black, blond pirate, sighed while ruffling his wild golden-locks on his head in a gesture of nervousness. Then he stopped, gripping hard on his hair at the base of his neck “Very well, I'll come right now and have a little talk to K-... him! Meanwhile...” he looked at her, taking back all his composure and coolness “... don't run away... okay, _Purr_ -incess?” he winked and turned on his feet, following the other pirate out of the room.

 

She looked at the place again _'… well... at least I can look around here without his gaze on me...'_ she tought... even if, that made her felt quite uneasy and... alone? She shook her head _'That stupid-pirate is really messing with my head!'_ and started to fulfill her 'tour' of that big room. Of course, she was sure to be in the real Chat Noir's bedroom. Why she thought that? Because he seemed too much secure of himself for not doing it.

 

And, of course, the huge quantity of cat-themed items, plus the large kind of black fabric spread all around the room, only confirmed her assumptions.

 

Like before, when she was still dizzy and sleepy, she saw many different kind of objects and trinkets. This time, however, she tried to concentrate on something else: clues, hiding spots, fake bottoms in the drawers of his big marble dressing-table, or simply, searching for sliding panels on the walls, hiding secrets or anything that could be useful for her escape.

 

She started to gently knock on the walls, listening with attention to any kind of different sound from the other side.

 

Then, she saw them: the weapons.

 

There was just few of them, but enough to be considered... dangerous, for keeping them in his own bedroom _'Maybe he has some kind of 'Armery' on this ship, since he has so many different kind only in this room'_ she thought to herself. Half of the northen wall, was completely covered in weapons of every kind, from the sabers to the long swords, from the guns to the elegant rifles, from the single, big, carved warbow to the small single-shot crossbows. It was at the end of the 'classic' weapons, that she found the ones that she saw on him the other night: the whips and the clawed gloves.

 

The last one kinds was the best kept in all of his 'collection'. Her attention was captured by the different gloves. The first, was entirely black, with long and thin nails that 'emerged' from his fingertips. This kind of glove was the less 'practical' to use, but certain, was the more sharp of all. Surely he used it during some kind of... stealthy attacks, she thought. The second kind, was the ones that he used for descending from the big wooden pole, last night. Surely, it was the most useful and simple glove to use.

 

Then, she saw them.

 

She was tempted to look around more, when her gaze descended on that certain pair: the most big, and surely heavy, gloves of all of his. These gloves were covered in some kind of hard metal and had long sharpen claws all around his fingertips, like long, articulated, rings. That pair was surely used for direct attacks, and maybe was even a good 'shield' to use in battle.

 

 _'Seems like he really took this 'cat-thing' seriously...'_ she thought, uncertain if being scared or captivated by this.

 

She took a look a little bit more around, when a thought came in her mind, like an arrow shooted in her brain _'Wait! Why I'm still here?'._ She went back from her curious wanders, thinking back to her first task: she needed to escape from there.

 

“ _... don't run away... okay, Purr-incess?”_

 

 

She facepalmed herself _'As if I really have to stay here, waiting for him!'_ she thought and darted to the window _'Maybe I'll be wet, but I'll be free at the end!'_ she reasoning. She opened the glass, already tasting the salty breeze of the sea, she climbed on the wooden frame and was ready for jump out, when she stopped just in time.

 

They were not at the same harbour of before... Hell! They were **not** in the harbour **at all**! They were in the open sea! _'How much I slept?'_ she thought to herself.

 

“Almost ninety-six hours... Long and deep enough for not realizing that we are no more near the dry land... _Purr_ -incessbug” came a suave voice from behind her. It was just her luck, that she didn't jumped out from the scare, but she still stood where she was, shocked and nervous. Not only because she said her last thought out loud _'Damn, my mouth!'_ , but because now she had another problem in front of her _'And now... how can I save them all?'_

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Chloé was staring at the documents in her hands, while Lila were flipping through different kind of papers, that she just 'stole' from her sister's hold.

 

“How is it possible?” she argued, still holding the important sheets “ **I** am the elder. **I** was supposed to be in charge of a mission like this... kind! She can't do it! Chloé is not prepared for what is... whatever is 'this'!” she added with bitterness in her voice. “We have the same title, here, Lila” firmly said the blond girl, retrieving the 'stolen' documents from her sister's hands “I think it's better if you just agree with father and his decisions, intead of complaining about them” she added in monotonouse voice. “You! You little...-”

 

“Enough!” shouted the man in his comfortable couch. He sipped another bit of his expensive brandy in the respectful silence of his daughters “I've thought of it for a while, and my conclusion is that Chloé is more than suitable for this kind of task...” said the Mayor, leaving his drink on the little table aside and grabbing his desired dessert. The man took the big glass, filled with an exquisite cream pudding, and cutted it with a teaspoon. He swallowed the first mouthful and then, went on with his speech “However...” and his gaze fell on the blond young woman “... if you're gonna... disappoint me... the task will go to your sister, Lila, and you'll be immediately demoted from your current title... I was clear enough?” he asked, pointing at her with the spoon, and both his daughters nodded with a serious gaze on their faces.

 

“Good... now, let's talk about the mission: first of all, like you can see from the documents, you'll have to follow the directives of the Vice-admiral, Gabriel Agreste. He's the 'expert' of this mission, and I expect from him a total collaboration...” he took another spoon in his mouth “... and, of course, a constant share of any kind of informations” he added, before gently dropping his, now half, pudding aside and grabbing his brandy again. “He's an excelent officer, but... he's clever like a fox and he can stab your back like a scorpion, so... be careful, Chloé” he said in serious tone and she nodded to him, holding his gaze, with every word.

 

Lila scoffed “Gabriel Agreste... isn't he the man, that most officials calls, 'The Hawkmoth'?” asked her with irony. The Lord Mayor nodded to his daughter “Yes, but not because he's easy to fool, but because he's famous for his cruelty... He arrested and, most of the times, killed the pirates with his wit and smartness... he's called like that, because he 'play' with his victims, turning them into moths, and making them fall in his traps, like the bugs with the fire...” he added, finishing his drink. Then, he took a small silver bell and rang it.

 

A tall, thin, man, with big mustaches and dark eyes, came in the room with a silver plate. He bowed to the Mayor, grabbing the empty glass and the unfinished dessert, taking them away. When he closed the door again, the younger girl muttered under her breath “... but... if he's so cruel... why he still work for y-you?”. Lila rolled her eyes and Chloé stopped herself for sighing aloud. They both knew what was going to happen after that question.

 

The man hardened his gaze on his daughter “You... are lucky that I'm not a violent man... but, still... sometimes you really deserve a slap for your ignorance and stupidity!” he started to scold her “Of course I need men like him! What do you think is this world? Some kind of 'SugarLand'? Where everyone is kind and always happy to help the others?... Grow up! You are a young woman, now! You need to understand things like that: we need dangerous men at our side, because this world is dangerous too... and sometimes, you have to battle the fire with the fire” his face started to became red. He doesn't really expected, from Sabrina, any kind of satisfaction, if he ever had given her missions, of any kind. He never ordered, to her, to perform any kind of arrest, because he knew that, his younger daughter, was the most... 'soft'. Sure, she was really wise and smart. Many other time, he gave her the tasks to balance the taxes, or to be in charge about the selling/buying materials with the other countries. That was why, she had the same title as her sisters.

 

Nevertheless, she was too naïve.

 

She couldn't expect that the world was all flowers, diplomacy, documents and tea-speeches. She needed to open her eyes, like her older sisters already done before. That was why he was so angry with her. A sudden hand on his shoulder made him jump a little on his spot: it was Chloé. “Father, please... remember your pressure blood” she said as a matter of fact. She didn't asked him to stop on his scolding. She didn't 'defended' her sister. Because she knew that doing something like... that... would be futile and useless (and, surely, counterproductive for her). The man nodded to his middle daughter and took his silver bell again, ringing it a bit more than before. The same man, in black and white butler's suit, came immediately back “You called, Sir?” he asked with elegant manners. “Bring me another drink... stronger!... and bring me my medicine... and my blood pressure gauge... I need to be in check...” said the Mayor, irritated. The thin man nodded and vanished from the room, leaving the three alone, again.

 

“I think it's time for me to retire, Father. The news were quite... heavy... and I need to prepare myself from this moment until our departure. I don't want to disappoint you” the blond girl said, shifting her hands behind her back. “Wise decision!” said the man, still glaring at Sabrina, that, at least, was spared from any kind (or more) scolding, from her dad.

 

“Thank you again, for this honourable opportunity” said Cholé.

 

She gave an elegant bow to her father and a mannered greet to her sisters, then she dismissed herself, asking for forgiveness for her leave. She exited the big living room, leaving the warmth of the huge fireplace behind her, and walked away, throught the huge hallways. Then, after few steps, she changed her route, and went to the other wing of the mansion, where the staff lived. She passed through the huge common living room, surpassing different bedroom rooms and then she stopped in front of a big white door. She knocked three times before entering, without asking (or waiting) for permission.

 

There, there was a young woman, with black hair on the base of her neck, and locks half coloured with a deep shadow of magenta. She was laying on a big, double sized, bed. When she heard the noise, she put down the book that she was reading, and rolled on herself, letting her front chest to caress the smoothness of the silky sheets. The blonde snorted “Oh, my... I suppose that those...” she indicated the girl's hair “... is a little gift from Nath, right?” she asked amused. The pink-haired girl shrugged “Something like that... but... you know what? I like them! So, from now on, resign yourself, because I'll wear them like so, for a veeeery looong time” she said, putting her book on the nearest night table.

 

Chloé closed the door behind her and headed to the girl, abandoning her body to the bed, too. “... Where is Nathanaël? I need to talk with you two...” she said with worried tone of voice. The pink-haired girl shifted from her spot, rolling again for coming nearest her. She sat up on her knees, facing the blond young woman and looking into her eyes. Then, she kissed her forehead and asked “Something bad happened?... or it's only Lila's fault?” Chloé snorted “Well... something good, happened... and something bad, too... and, of course, Lila always find a way to go under my skin, but... this time, I got my little revenge on her prideful attitude!” she said with a smile.

 

The other girl smiled too and kissed her again, this time on her cheek “I'm soo happy to hear it... -”before she could say anything else, the door opened and a young, skinny and tall, red-haired man entered into the room. The pink-haired girl smirked to him “Oooh, look who came here while I was trying to have a little, private, time with my girl: it's Tomato!” she said with a bit of annoyance. The guy rolled his eyes “Truly, Alixandra, at this time you should already know, that she's  **our** girl... right, Milady?” he asked, darting his eyes to the blond woman.

 

Chloé rised her upper body from the bed, assuming a sitting position too. “Guys... please, I'm not in the mood for your jokes and teases... I need to talk to you two: this is a serious matter...” she warned them both, looking first to him, then to her “Alix, please, don't start 'fights' when they are useless... at least, not now... okay?” the pink-haired woman nodded “And you” added Chloé, shifting her gaze on the young man “Nath, please, don't follow your sister in those stupid jokes, hm?” the guy nodded too, with a little tint of blush on his cheeks; even if his smirk didn't fade.

 

Nathanaël took his seat on the nearest velvet couch “Is it, maybe, some kind of news related to the misterious Ladybug?” he asked with mirth. Chloé nodded a little and she heard Alix to intake a short breath in her throat “Wait! Ladybug? Like... Ladybug-Ladybug? The real one? The one of the legends and fables? So she's real?!” she started to ask, one question after another. The blond girl giggled “Yeah, 'that' Ladybug... well, kind of...” they both furrowed their eyebrows in one confusing expression. “Lets start from the premisses, okay?” she asked rhetorically “First of all: I just recived a very important mission from my father... We... I... have to take care of a certain 'Gabriel Agreste'... he's the Vice-admiral of the Ninth Division, and he's one of the most dangerous man that my father had ever hired for managing the Seas Government” she said with worries in her voice.

 

“Pfff, so, where is the problem? Let your favourite woman and man to take care of him... why disturb you, in person?” asked Alix with irony “We... don't have to take care of him in 'that' way... we need to escort him and give him support on his mission” Chloé clarified almost immediately. “Still, I can't see why he need one of the Great Admirals, to take care of him! The Lord Mayor is not a stupid man! He didn't ordered, to one of his daughters, to perform such a task, without thinking about it” interjected the red-haired man, while holding a log of wood and throwing it in the fireplace.

 

“And that's where Ladybug came in, even if, we still don't have the certainty of her... or his... existence..." she grabbed the documents, that she previously took with her (and posed on the nearest night table) and gave another look to them. "We are going to follow the Vice-admiral on a mission that could lead us... against her” the blond woman said sighing, placing down the papers and playing with the soft sheets of the bed “Against?” asked in unison the other two (almost shouting) and she nodded to them. “What kind of task he must to conduct for having a legendary creature, like Ladybug, **against** him?” asked Nathanaël, with cautious eyes.

 

Chloé sighed, standing up from the bed and turning on her feet, for better face at them both, at the same time “We are gonna looking for... the 'Treasure of the Gods'”.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

She was still there, sitting in the corner of the frame of the open window, with her gaze to the horizon.

 

She closed her eyes, inebriating her senses with the scent of saltiness and freedom, when someone knocked at the door. “Princess? Can I come in?” he asked and she snorted at him “Like I have any kind of choice in your actions!” she coldly responded. The blond young man entered with a plate full of food “How rude is the 'great Ladybug'... if your fans only knew...” he winked at her and she responded with a roll of her eyes “Anyway! I thought you'll be hungry after so many hours of sleep, soo... I asked to the Giant to cook something for you... even if is not still dinner time” he said leaving the big plate on the mahogany desk.

 

She looked at the delicacies with suspicious eyes _'These couldn't be poisoned... right?'_ she thought, but he must have read her mind, because he snorted aloud “Oh, come on, Purr-incessbug! Are you really giving me that adorable pout?” he said with mirth in his voice “Do you really think that I need to poison you?... Now that I have you here?... With me?” he added with a tint of mischievousness in his voice.

 

She blushed even more and turned her head to the sea.

 

The pirate shook his head “Like you wish, my dear, but I have to warn you...” and he went serious, stealing a little shiver from her “... I don't talk with stubborn girls that do not eat. I like women with great appetite, so if you are going to not fill your stomach, I'm not gonna explain you why I done what I done!” he said with seriousness in his voice. She turned her gaze to him again _'How can he say, stupid things like that, when we are in this kind of situation?'_ , she shifted her body, taking her legs inside again, but still sitting on the wooden frame “You know that you kidnapped me... right? No, wait, better... You abducted me!!!” she almost shouted to him. He gave her a little smirk “Yeah... I mean, I said it to you, right? That I was there for stealing you-” “Are you crazy? Are you insane? I'm not some kind of famous person to kidnap for asking the ransom! And I'm neither an outlaw: people think that I don't exist in real world! There's no bounty on my head! So why... **Why?** Why, you did something so stupid like that?” she asked, moving furiously her hands around her, like to indicate him the entire situation.

 

He stood there, observing her for a little bit, before erupting in one loudly, uncontrolled, laugh. When he was in control again, he smirked to her “I fear that you misunderstood me...” he said, followed again by a little, whispered, laugh. “How did I misunderstood you? Are you some kind of... collector? Your big ego, pushed you on the hard path of the collectionist of magical and mystical creature?” she asked with irony “Oh, my SeaGod, absolutely not!" he said like he was offended by her words "I hate those kind of persons! They think to have the right to do what they want, only because they have... money! Stealing creatures from their families... destroy entire environments... threaten and extort information from innocent people for their evil wishes... they are the worst...” a dark shade of murderous feelings covered his eyes, giving to Ladybug, a shiver of fear. “Oh! Sorry, sorry, _Purr_ -incessbug, I was gloomy right now, right?" _'You were more grim, than gloomy! Anyway...'_ she thought "... But! coming back on the previous speech: I'm not interested in those things, no...” he came back on his original, cheerful, tone “I was... I **am** , only interested... in you” his gaze was on her again and she couldn't stop her heart to skip a beat to those, handsome, pair of green eyes.

 

“Y-you're still not clear to me!” she responded, trying to not let him saw what kind of effect he had on her. He turned his body and goes toward the door “Hey! I made a question! I demand to have an answer!” she said to him, jumping down from her sitting spot, her hands closed in fists, with the knuckles almost white from the rage of her frustration. She was tired of all those misteries, she needed answers, and she needed now... or at least that was what her head said, but her body (that in the meanwhile was like taken back to life thanks to the treats on the plate) reacted to the dearth of food in her and said its opinion with a big 'growl' from her stomach.

 

She blushed again, while he laughed with satisfaction.

 

“Sorry, _Purr_ -incessbug, like I said: I don't talk with ladies that didn't eat for almost ninety-six... ninety-eight hours, at this point... I made you drink, somehow, while you were unconcious, but that was my limit, right? I couldn't make you eat, while you were sleeping. I tried to give you fruit juices, for giving you some kind of nutrition, but you can agree with me that that... was not a meal, right?” and he winked to her, opening the door of the room “I'll give you your space and time. I still need to fix the laboratory and my second man, is already plotting my death, soo... Enjoy your meal... my lady” he bowed, making a little gesture of greet with his hand, and went out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....  
> .........  
> ..............  
>  XD Okay, few things...
> 
> = IMAGES =  
> This is the glove that Chat had in his room, the one less 'practical':  
> httpvignette2.wikia.nocookie.netyakuza-mob-roleplayimages77c$_35.jpgrevisionlatestcb=20150605161349
> 
> Or even this image, for the less 'practical':  
> http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/271314121136-0-1/s-l1000.jpg
> 
> This is the most useful and simple glove to use (if you hadn't see it in the previous chapter, you can see it now XD):  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/c2/e9/c8/c2e9c8db0615fa8a4f4c6ff3c8a167e4.jpg
> 
> This is the most big glove and metal covered (SPOILER-there will be another kind, similar to this, in the future-SPOILER):  
> http://xbox360media.ign.com/xbox360/image/article/876/876358/prince-of-persia-20080523032033667.jpg
> 
> This is the videogame that gave me the idea, in the first place, of the gloves... I know, I'm a big nerd! XD  
> https://ninjabynight.files.wordpress.com/2011/05/prince_of_persia_game-normal.jpg
> 
> The Marble dressing-table that was in Chat Noir's bedroom (more or less):  
> http://www.sellingantiques.co.uk/photosnew/dealer_VINTAGEINTERIORS/dealer_VINTAGEINTERIORS_highres_1382640182992-5397555470.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Now, just to prevent certain questions, I'll say:
> 
> *°*WARNING°*°SPOILER*°*WARNING°*°SPOILER*°*WARNING°*°SPOILER*°*  
> About Alix&Nathanaël, in this fanfic:  
> 1\. Yes, Nathanaël and Alix are real siblings.  
> 2\. No, there will NOT be any kind of incest!  
> 3\. Yes, they both really love Chloé (in romantic way).  
> 4\. No, they do not love each other in romantic way.  
> 5\. Yes, they love each other like a good relationship between brother and sister (again, no romantic way!).  
> 6\. Does Chloé loves them romantically? Both of them?... You'll find out :P  
> *°*WARNING°*°SPOILER*°*WARNING°*°SPOILER*°*WARNING°*°SPOILER*°*
> 
>  
> 
> And now, at the very last notes, I say...
> 
> Next release (not before 2 weeks) will be: the fourth chapter of 'Write of my soul, while I dress you'.  
> Soon (yes, this fic do not follow the 'normal rules' of release): the fourth chapter of 'Lady's trick or Lucky treat? No, it's Halloween's Misunderstandings'.
> 
> (God! Even my notes are really long!!! X°D )
> 
> See you soon!  
> (>w0)/***


	4. About Pirates & Thieves - Legend n.04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, here I am!
> 
> Like promised, the fourth chapter of Pirates & Thieves!
> 
> Like always...
> 
> Hope you all like it!  
> Happy reading!  
> (>w0)/***

When he opened the door of the laboratory he was welcomed by a very angry best friend.

 

“Finally! You were only supposed to check if she was all right and come back here... immediately! Not to go to the kitchen, ask for something and bring her the meal!” he shouted aloud, with a pair of delicate glasses and vials in his arms.

 

Chat chuckled pleased “Awww, come _mw_ on, Nino! I'm sure she was really hungry, even if she still fear me...” he shook his head in disheartened way “she even looked at the food, like it was poisoned... And! Before that, I found her on the window frame: she was trying to jump out!... she needed a little explanation... at least of how many hours she slept-” “About this!” the dark-skinned guy interrupted him “Can you remind me why you didn't locked her in the cage? I mean, I know very well what you want to do. I know your version **and** your point of view... and your sudden, crazy, latest decision. And, even if I'm ready to follow you even in the Lands of the Demons... I don't agree with you, not with all the things at least, but the life is yours and you are free to do whatever you want!” “Well, thank you” giggled the black pirate “Nonetheless! I know, that she was unconcious, of course, but what if she woke up and started to kill us all? She's still that 'Legendary creature' of the 'Old Fables', and you know that I'm always quite... uhmmm... well, I always believed that there's some kind of truth in those stories!”

 

At those words, a tall, muscled guy, with black and honey hair, and dark-brown eyes, started to laugh aloud “Oh, my Science! Are you really on this talk again?” he asked with mirth. Nino pouted, adjusting the glasses on his nose “You, shut up! You had already done enough harm to our poor home! So you have no right to talk to me right now!” Chat snickered “Come on, don't start you two... anyway, yup, we already talked about that, but... as you can _sea_ , it's all went well, right?” and he winked to his friend.

 

Nino shook his head “You're impossible, man...”

 

They were still trying to take away all the glasses and canisters saved from the 'destruction' of the other shards, when a short, blond, woman came out from the hallway, knocking lightly on the wood of the doorframe “Uhmm, hey? I was sleeping, when I smelled a strange scent of smoke and... orange? Did something happ-oh!” she stopped on her talk when the scene of the laboratory came into her view. “Kimistry! Again?” she breathed out, whispering something else that no one heard well.

 

“Hey! I was asked by our Captain to do it!” he defended himself. Chat raised his head in a snap “Oh, no! I asked you to make a simple tonic for our guest, because if she needed energies it could have been a good help, that's all!” Kim was there to say something, when he was interjected by Nino's voice “Again! About this: do you really think it was a **great** idea to give more energy to a creature that can kill us all?” Chat sighed “She will not do it, Nino. She's a protector of the innocents-” “Yeah, but we are **pirates** , not innocents people, Noir! And! Even if we didn't really harm... I mean, okay, we steal, we fight the authorities (most of the times), we aren't really _saints_ , but still, we are not bad people... nonetheless, she doesn't know it. Freaking tricks! Maybe she think that we want to rip her in tiny little pieces and sell her on the black market!”

 

A giggle came from the doorframe, followed by a sweet female voice “Don't worry about this. I'm sure that Ladybug is smarter than that. Maybe she'll try to run away-” “Thing that she tried to do!” interjected Chat and Milly gave him a scolding glare before going on “... but, she's not a bloody-thirsty creature with no brain... there is a nursery-rhyme in the village where I lived before, it was for the childrens: _I you try to steal a life, Ladybug will eat you alive. If you want to make some good, Ladybug will lift your mood_... cute, right?” she smiled kindly.

 

Nino sighed “yes, cute... even if you pratically just admited that she can eat us all, if she really want to, and this is not helping me, thank you for nothing” he said jokingly, taking the mop and starting to clean the corner of the room. The blond pirate snorted “it even said that _she can lift your mood_ ” he said “ _if you do some good_ ” added the tall muscled one. “Yeah, but I doubt that abducting her was one of those things” the dark-skinned guy retorted with a snort, turning the mop to the left, trying to removing all the small pieces of glass from the floor.

 

The woman giggled again and then, she started to help them, too.

 

They worked firmly and in silence, but when she came near Chat she started to sniff on him with more attention. The blond pirate blushed, because he knows quite well what that meant.

 

“... Captain?... Something happened?... I mean, other than this mess, of course” he shifted his gaze, blushing a bit more _'Like it can be possible to hide something to her!'_ he thought with an awkward smile on his face. Seems like the scent became even more thicker, because she inhaled again, like she was trying to breath through the smokes. Her golden-brown eyes went wide open “Oh! Don't tell me... she woke up?” she asked with mirth and his cheeks went even more red than before.

 

It was in that instant that his Second _'Ah, best friends, how can you live without them?'_ interjected for him “Okay, enough of questions, Milly! We need to finish here and fill the list of the damages... then we can start to torture him with awkward questions!” _'… On second thought... Maybe I can survive without best friends!'_ Chat thought, while filling a wooden barrel cask with broken pieces of different kind.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

_~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~_

“ _Where are you?”_

 

“ _...”_

 

“ _Please, tell me: where are you?”_

 

“ _I... I'm not gonna tell you... this place is too dangerous for us!... I... We, need Ladybug!” said the male voice._

 

_A soft flutter of silky wings reverberated in the background._

 

“ _I'm trying to understand, Nooro. I can't help you if I don't know where you are!” the female voice replied back._

 

“ _You don't have to help me!” the voice sounded scared, but still in his seriousness “he... he took my mother, I can't oppose him!”_

 

“ _I'm not judging you, my dear... can I suppose that this man want us too?”_

 

“ _...”_

 

“ _So, my fears were well founded...”_

 

“ _... please, Wayzz... don't come to me... let Ladybug do it for you”_

 

“ _... I've always trusted Ladybug, with all my might... I've met him, almost fifty years ago... he was a good Ladybug... but I suppose that things has changed in all those past years... I'm old too... I think it's time to give away my title and let him take it from me...”_

 

“ _This man is crazy, Wayzz... he didn't said it out loud, but I'm sure that he want 'The Treasure of the Gods'... a man like him mustn't, never, have that kind of power! We-”_

 

“ _I know, Nooro, I understand what you mean... however, times requires their right turn of events...”_

 

“ _...”_

 

“ _... Ladybug will find you... Ladybug will surely save both of you: you and your mother... Ladybug is like that... we only need to trust and believe in this fundamental”_

 

_Another flutter of wings. This time it was more loudly, like something that were alerting them._

 

_The voice of Nooro became more scared “It's near! I need to go! We can't let him find out!” and like an invisible presence that she could sense even without seeing it, she knows that he was escaping. Because of this, and his sudden deconcentration, his emotions mixed with hers and she felt a huge wave of fear and powerlessness. She tried to go away, pushing aside all of those negative emotions, but she was chased, while a creepy, frightful, grin locked on her, followed by a coldly pair of icy eyes._

_~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~_

 

She woke up screaming to the ceiling.

 

She was still trembling, when she came back from her shock. She felt cold shivers through out all of her body, and the constant impression to be observed by those terrible eyes.

 

Her breath went back to normal, when she realized that she was finally awake, a little feverish, and was tightly embraced by her son that was looking at her with worried eyes, while caressing her skin all over her arms and making little calming circles on her back for reassuring her heart.

 

“You were screaming and shivering, just before wake up... I know that this ritual is painful and stressing for your body, but you never screamed like that before... what happened to you, mother?” asked the young boy, holding a glass of water and letting her took a little sip from it.

 

“Things are worse than what we thought... if my fears are true, than that mean only one thing...” she laid again on the bed, trying to recover a bit her forces “... this man is searching for 'The Treasure of the Gods'... and he will find me too, I'm sure of it...” the young boy nodded to her, well knowing what she meant “... soon, my dear son... soon you'll be the next... and before this man will find you, I need to be sure that you'll be with Ladybug”

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

_'He said that he'll explain me everything, but he's still missing! When he intend to come back?'_ she asked to herself with a sigh. She had finished her meal, which, she must tell the truth, was delicious, and now she was looking out of the window, trying to understand where they were.

 

_'Ugh, what am I doing? I'm Ladybug. I need to escape, there's no way that I'm going to wait for them to tear me apart in tiny little pieces, maybe for selling me in the black market... maybe that was why they gave me food: because they need the fresh product. Oh, my skull! Why I didn't thought of it before? I was so hungry that I ate without thinking... if_ _**he** _ _was here, he surely had hit me with his cane...'_ she thought, remembering all those hard lessons that she attended for receiving her title.

 

_'I'm not gonna let them have their way! I'll fight for sure. Let me see if I...'_ she thought, while rummaging through some hiding places in the folds of her undergarments  _'Ah! They didn't took away my secrets! How dilettantes!'_ she took out few tiny sheets of soft rice papers, folded in very small envelopes. Inside of them, there was different, colorful, kind of powders  _'Now, I think I saw a candle somewhere...'_

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Chat was exausted from all those cleanings. Looking for all the damages, which were quite a lot  _'Kim, I'm gonna strangle you!'_ took different hours of work. Now, the only thing that he really wanted to do, was to rest. Going in bed, sleeping well, laying down on his soft mattress (and not sitting in that uncomfortable chair) and postponing all to tomorrow morning. But he was pretty concious of his actual situation. He couldn't run around the point for too much: she needed to know the truth, she needed to know  **why** she was brought here... no, she  **deserved** to know it.

 

So, he took another big deep breath and entered his room, welcomed by a sweet scent of vanilla, rosemary, peaches and honey. He inhaled deeply and chuckled to himself, looking for her  _'Oh-ho, she still want to fight, uh? How cute is this little adorable devil'_ and he closed the door behind him.

 

He was carrying a small glass of fruity juice. He put that on the nearest desk and started to search for a certain  _bug_ . “ _Purr_ -incess? Where are you? I cannot explain you anything if you do not show yoursel-ugh!” he was 'hit' in the back by a sudden warm body, that tightly hugged him from behind “You said that you'd came back soon, but you made me wait too much” said the suave voice from behind him. His smirk became deviously on his face, but he didn't let her saw it  _'Oh, little bug, you have no idea of what you are doing...'_ . He turned his body for facing a very seductive pair of blue eyes, while she lightly brushed her b ody (her thin and seductive body, tightly clinged in one black and red spotted, suit) to his.

 

The material was quite unique, Chat was sure of it, because it really seemed a thin layer of fabric, but he knew for sure, that it was more strong than steel. Her left hand started to travel, from his back, to his neck, making little circles in the process, with her fingertips. “I'm sure that you waited for my rouse, because you are not a rude man like any other... am I right?” she asked and, if Chat wasn't conscious of what she had done, he was sure that now, she would hold a completely loyal pudding-slave in her hands.

 

He followed her play and started to purr... or, at least, that was what it seemed “yup, I'm not like the other pirates that sail the oceans... I'm different... and so are my  _purr_ -pose” he said, raising his hands to her waist, holding her with feather-like touch. She smiled sweetly to him and took his hands in hers, before intertwine their fingers together “So, Chaton, which are your plans for me, then?” she asked in a whisper.

 

The blond felt pleasuring shivers all along his back, feeling his throat a little dry “I-I... uhmmm...”  _'Okay, maybe she knows quite well how to play this game! SeaGod, that pet name was so seductive on her lips...'_ he cleared his voice “I-I mean... I-” “you don't need to respond, right now” she said moving forward, brushing his forehead with hers. “We can talk about it later... now we can sit... on your bed... what do you think?” she almost purred.

 

Now, it was the time to react. He immediately settled his mind back from the act and smirked seductively “I don't think it's a good idea... my dear  _Charming_ bug...” he whispered in her ear and she gave a little sign of fear away  _'Seems like she still think that I want to harm her'_ he thought with a hint of disappointment.

 

Then, he sighed.

 

“Listen, _purr_ -incess, I don't want to harm you, trust me. I don't want to do anything bad to you in general. I... I know what you are trying to do and, before you try to escape again or attack me, I must warn you: all my crew know quite well that we are talking, right now... if I didn't show up in few minutes, or if they hear some strange sounds, they will all act by consequences... was I clear enough on this point?”

 

She gulped and nodded, now completely defeated “W... w-why it didn't worked-?” “The mixture? Because I already told you that I am immune to almost all kind of drugs” he interjected her. She frowned a little “but those are-” “yeah, yeah, even to the 'magical' ones” he interrupted her again. Then, he added “trust me, I trained myself pretty hard... and all of that...”

 

He took another deep breath “... it was all for you...” he said in a whisper, locking his green eyes with her blue ones.

 

She blinked in disbelief “... what... what are you saying? You knew me? How? It's impossible, no one can know... I... when?” he shook his head with a small kind smile on his face “Lets just say that I made a certain promise... to a certain person... but when I saw you...” he sighed, shifting his gaze on the window “... all my world collapsed” he admitted “all the things I've done, from that moment on, I've done for you... or better, for the promise, to myself: to reach you at all costs” he took her hands in his gloveless ones  _'they are warming'_ she thought unconsciously. She didn't even realized that he wasn't wearing his black gloves.

 

She wetted her lips “w-what kind of promise? I mean, the first one. And who made you promise something about me?” he smiled kindly “Sorry, Honeybug... but this is an information that I can't give you... not right now, at least. Nonetheless, I can tell you which kind of  _purr_ -omise I've made to myself” he said, going back, near the door and taking the glass of juice from the desk “I asked to my... uhmmm... Doctor? Chemist? Alchemist? Well, whatever, lets just say, that I asked to my expert in all of those things, to prepare a little tonic for you... I thought he would do some simple herbal tonic, but since he's sooo... unique... he thought it was a good idea to do a 'fruity juice' tonic, adding a little bit of... special ingredients... hope you'll like the orange flavour” he said, placing the glass on the nightstand in front of her “it's not poisoned, I drink it before, just for being sure that it was... commestible, given that he almost destroyed the laboratory in the process... again” he sighed.

 

She took the glass, admiring the beautiful oranges and pinks of the drink “but... if you are immune to almost anything... how can you tell if something is poisoned or not?” she asked raising her right eyebrow.

 

He paled in an instant “Oh... right... oh my SeaGod! Sorry, I'll immediately ask to my second to try it first!”

 

In that instant, a sincere, kindly smile grew on her face “Sorry, I was kidding, I... I'll drink it... thank you” she blushed a little and immediately emptied the glass, under the pleased gaze of the pirate. “Oh!” she said, looking at the empty glass. He darted to her, alarmed “What? It wasn't good? It was rotten? SeaGod, I'm gonna kill him!” “No, no, no, it's... it was good... and sweet... really... not like the meal, but it was really good” he sighed in relief “well... maybe it was a little too much cold, but... this is not a culinary contest, so...” she joked, revealing a small smirk.

 

_'It's so attractive, this side of her!'_ he thought and then, a new found feeling of teasing her, crept in him.

 

He smiled deviously “Oh, so you _purrr_ - _furrr_ something more... warming? A cup of tea? Maybe with a s- _pun_ of sugar?” he smirked and leaned forward, stopping just few inches from her nose. “Or maybe... you _purrr_ - _furrr_ the warmth of something more... hot? Like... me?” he raised his right hand for taking a small lock of her hair and putting it behind her ear, while letting his eyebrows to wiggle a little.

 

She blushed furiously, looking away from him and he laughed happily “Oh, Princessbug! You're too cute!”

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

_~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~_

“ _Take the path of the Damned Widows,_

_and walk through the door of the silky nooses._

_There, where the poison take form,_

_descend in the darkness of-”_

_~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~_

 

“Wake up! Wake up! She's awake and she's talking to Chat!!!”

 

The voice shouted in her head, making her rouse from the dream. The red-haired girl shook her head and, with great effort, assumed a sitting position  _'Damn! Just when I finally came in contact with-'_ “Did you hear me, Alya? She's awake!” said the short, thin, girl in front of her and, just for confirming what she said, she jumped again on the bed. Alya grabbed tightly on her sheets for not rolling out of her mattress  _'I'm sure there was better ways for giving me the news, than waking me up like a hurricane'_ she thought with a sigh, raising the hand on her temples, making little circles with the fingertips.

 

A soft chuckle came from the door of the room. Milly was there, with a pleased smile on her face and mortified eyes “I'm sorry, Alya... I said to her to not disturb you  **and** that you were sleeping, but-” the red-haired girl smiled too “It's okay, no harm done”. She stretched her back, raising the arms over her head. Then she stood up and goes to her vanity table with little wobbling in her legs. The blond girl, with short hair, that was still on her bed, looked at the brown-skinned one, with a confusing espression “Alya! I-I... I really interrupted something? Are you sick? I-I'm sorry, I thought you were only sleeping because you were bored! Are you feeling bad?” her blue eyes started to wetting.

 

Alya chuckled “Don't worry,  _Scar_ ... like I said two seconds ago: no, harm, done” and she winked. A big smile appeared on the girl, that sprung from the bed and went to the red-haired young woman for giving her a big, warming, hug. Alya giggled “Oh, Rose... you're always so sweet, it's impossible to not hug you in return” she said tightening her hold on the little body against hers. Then, she kissed her head before raising her face, freeing the friend from her grasp, and going to the door “Okay, girls, I need to talk with my man... and Chat, when he's done with our 'special guest', so... sorry, but I need to go” but before doing so, she turned to them.

 

“You... you already saw her? I mean... personally?” and she gave a strange look to Milly. A look, that Rose didn't catched.

 

The girls both shrugged before Milly spoke “no, we still didn't saw her... but judging from Chat's scent, and from the little 'interrogation' that we gave him, I can assure you that she seems... sweet... and lovely” Alya smiled “that's what I heard... I'm happy to know that my informations were correct” she said to them, giving another complicity wink and disappearing from their view.

 

She was almost out, on the deck, when she heard another groan coming from another room, followed by a giggling, mirthful, Milly's voice. She shook her head with a smile  _'Seems like Rose assaulted someone else'_ and she went out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-uh-uh... let the journey begin! :D
> 
> Little note: in this chapter I used the definition of 'wooden barrel cask'. I wrote it like this, because I wanted to use the right 'terminology', based on the sizes. If you are interested in this argument:  
> http://i.imgur.com/dCyGQu8.jpg  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barrel  
> Just for notion :P
> 
>  
> 
> Next releases (month/day/year):  
> \- Around 03/25/2017: 6th chapter of "Running free and falling hopelessly"  
> \- Around 04/10/2017: 5th chater of "Write of my soul, while I dress you"  
> \- Around sur/prise/2017 XD : 6th chapter of "Lady's trick or Lucky treat? No, it's Halloween's Misunderstandings" (the third part of the past's chapter)  
> Maybe things will change, but (for now) my schedule is that.
> 
> Thanks for the support in my works!  
> See you soon!!!  
> (>w0)/***


	5. About Pirates & Thieves - Legend n.05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand, yes! A new chapter of "About Pirates & Thieves"!
> 
> God, what a suffer is to find the time to edit all! (T_____T)
> 
> Anyway! I only want to warn whoever is reading this story, that I'm thinking about to... change a bit the previous chapters (01-02-03-04)... basically because I realised that... something I could have wrote it better, or because simply the story is... changing a bit, while I'm writing it, and something could not perfectly match with the new future chapters... of course, I'll not change them right now, but when I'll have time... and since I have other stories on (and I prefer to give priority to those, instead of old chapters)... it will take maaaany time (T_T)
> 
>  
> 
> So! Here is the new chapter!  
> Let me know if you like it, hate it, or simply.... _whatever_ it XD
> 
> Happy reading!  
> (>w0)/***

She tried to dissipate the redness on her cheeks.

 

This pirate was a very flirtatious one and she was not really used to all that kinds of attentions toward her. Sure, she was trained to do even more, with the people of the other gender (or the same) and, even if she was still... _pure_ (physically speaking), she knew pretty well how the things worked in the world. But those kind of... _soft_ and _caring_ considerations for her... for her needs and health... it was something that she wasn't accustomed to from a very long time.

 

_'Not since my parents and my family were with me'_ she remembered to herself _'Well... at least, luckily for me, seems like he don't have_ _ **that**_ _kind of interest in me... for now'_ Ladybug felt a little more relaxed at the idea to have a little speech with the notorious Chat Noir.

 

_'He even gave me a tonic... I have no idea of what his underling have used, but sure it's already working on my sore muscles, I can feel it'_ she thought, lightly massaging her arms in casual way.

 

“Sooo... will you tell me why you abducted me and caged me here, on your ship?” she asked again, hoping this time, to obtain some kind of response.

 

Chat Noir froze for a second, before moving his hand behind his neck, starting to nervously scratch there “Yeah, right, I went here for telling you, so... okay” said the pirate, starting to walk through the bedroom. She didn't knew why, but she was sure that he felt... worried _'and, may I say... embarassed?'_ she thought, never leaving his figure with her eyes. He cleared his throat “Okay, maybe it's better if we start from... the start... right?” he asked, without really expecting an answer.

 

She nodded nonetheless.

 

The pirate smiled to her “very well, so... okay, first of all: nice to meet you, Ladybug. I'm Chat Noir, a notorious pirate whose real dream is only to be free” he started to say “free to live like I want. Free to have the people that I care the most around me. Free to do whatever I want without being oppressed by the laws or discriminations-”

 

“well, normally that's why the laws exist: to prevent that evil people can force others to do whatever they want, without listening to their own wishes, right?” Ladybug interrupted him.

 

The blond young man snorted “yes, well, sorry to remind you, that humans didn't really follow those rules, most of the times... and there are even more evil people out there, people of law, that don't really mirror your expectations... but I'm sure that you know it pretty well, since you exist for taking care of creatures like them too, am I right?” she gave him a confusing look and he smiled “oh, come _mw_ on! Do you really thought that I was so dumb, to think that you're a simple thief? A mere assassin? I wouldn't brought you here, if you were only that”

 

“Yet, you **still** didn't explained anything to me and you **still** didn't told me why you abducted me!”

 

“I'm trying to arrive to that point, _princessbug_ , can you please let me finish?” he asked with a big smile plastered all over his face “so, like I was saying, this is me. But, most of all, I wish to live my life happily, without worring about... bad things that could happen to this world... and **here** is where **you** appear, my dear” he motioned to her, with an half bow “Ladybug: the misterious creature whose legends and stories were told. Most of the people think of you like some kind of demon, or a fairy. Most of the time, you're a magical creature that only exist in the child's stories, but!... here is the curious fact: in the history there are many documentations and proves of a shadowing figure, sometimes male, sometimes female, that reminded quite well the idea of Ladybug. That person came out from the darkness: sometimes in rescue to the needing people, while other times it came out for stealing precious manufacts... but there are times, too, when the figure came for blood... silently and deadly, Ladybug can take your life, and no one will knew it until the time as come” he said seriously.

 

Ladybug rolled her eyes with a sigh “so what? You want to sell me in the black market? You want to use me? Or maybe you don't believe that I'm Ladybug, and you only wanted to unmask me?” she asked irritated.

 

Chat Noir shook his head “Oh, my dear, absolutely not! First of all, I called you Ladybug from the start and I'm still calling you that, so I think that my certainty about your identity is absolute, at this point, right? Point two, about the fact that I want to use you... well, this is not completely correct, it's more like the contrary, but we will came to that point later. Third point...” he stopped for a moment, locking his gaze with hers “I thought I've been clear on this, but just because I want to be extremely honest with you, on this point specifically, I'll repeat myself: I hate whoever think to have the right to sell out or buy other creatures, humans or not... Peoples were born to be free to choose for themselves and that's all” he concluded, sitting on the chair, not so far from her.

 

“So, coming back to our previous conversation, even if the proves are quite... weak and poor... I know for sure that you're the real Ladybug” he said firmly “and I know what are you searching for, right now...”

 

“Oh, really? You know?” she asked doubtfully.

 

The pirate smiled enigmatically to her “Yes, I know... I know that you are searching for 'The Treasure of the Gods' and I know that you are searching for the Kwami too-” she interrupted him and immediately leaped from the bed, glaring at the man “ **How?**... **How** did you know about it?” she asked with wary rage. He raised his hands in sign of surrender “Calm down, Ladybug. I'm not interested in it, I swear. You can torture me, you can use any kind of magic or trick that you know, I don't care, I'll let you have your way with me, if you want to be completely sure, but... trust me: I **don't** want it!”

 

She sat again, cautious, unsure if really believing him or not. Anyway, for now, she stood in silence again, nodding softly, giving him permission to continue on his speech _'At least, he deserve to give me all the version of his story'_ she thought to herself.

 

He sighed in relief, lowering again his arms “So, like I said, I know what are you searching for and...” he scratched his neck with his right hand, like he was trying to find the right words to tell her “in short... I know that your task is to take care of the balance of the world... and I know that you are moving for collecting all the 'pieces' before anyone, because something evil came out from the nowhere, and it's trying to obtain that Treasure and I... I want to prevent that, too”

 

She stood in silence, taking in all his words and trying to understand what this guy wanted from her.

 

All of a sudden, she said

“ _Believe the good, believe the bad,_

_but most of all, believe the dead_ ”

 

The pirate giggled at her words “And what does that mean, exactly?” he asked, curious.

 

“It means that you can trust in anything you want, but the only thing that is certain in this world is the death... it even mean, that you better sleep with one eye open... just to say” she shrugged.

 

“So... this mean, that you're trying to believe in my words?”

 

“... something like that”

 

Chat Noir chuckled at her words “look, all that I know is that... this evil man... because, yes, I know he's a man... maybe he's guided by some kind of evil forces, but I very like doubt it: most of the cruelity and evil of this world came from the humans... anyway; I know that he's searching for the Treasure... and he want to use that power for his selfish purposes” he raised from his position and darted to his desk, shifting his gaze on it, and opened one of the drawers, taking out many papers, maps and scrolls “I have other documents in this room, but these are the most important... they are all yours” he said, motioning to her to look at them.

 

She raised from his mattress and walked to the mahogany table, where the sheets were spreaded all over _'These, sure, are important documents for my task... how did he?'_ the girl asked to herself.

 

Like reading her mind, he responded “Some were simply stolen... other were took from the cold hands of other dead people... bad ones... but still dead, I'm sorry” he said with firm voice. She sighed “I'm not scared by the fact that you could or could not have killed someone... you are a pirate... and, sometimes, I killed too... it's not the act, but the methods and final goals that say which kind of person you are”

 

Chat chuckled “Wise words, but they seems to me, more like excuses for the actions that you done” he sounded like he wanted to tease her. Ladybug raised her eyes on his ones “maybe... but, sometimes, you need to be ruthless and, in those times, you need to be ready to forgive yourself. Because right choices, are not always the simpler, and can require sacrifices, that we are not always ready to accomplish” she shifted her gaze, starting to follow her fingertips that brushed on other papers on the dark wood.

 

He smiled to her and leaned on the desk “strong words... yours?”

 

Ladybug smiled too “... kind of”

 

She looked at the paper for few minutes before raising her eyes on him again “Very well, you know what I'm searching for **and** why, but I still don't know what you want from me” she gave him a confusing look “Why are you giving me these? And why you abducted a legendary creature, like myself?” she said as a matter of fact.

 

Like waiking up from a long dream, he opened wide his eyes and suddenly became awkward again “Oooh, right... my reason... uhmm...” he unconciously brought his hand behind his neck and started to scratch at the base of his nape.

 

_'Again, it must be a sign of nervousness'_ she thought, never leaving her gaze from him.

 

“I said it, before, right? That I don't really want to use you, but it's more like the contrary... that's because... because I want to give you all the help that you need for your mission” he said in one breath, almost choking on his words.

 

“... wait, what? Why?” she asked even more confused.

 

He smiled kindly at her, while a faint shadow of red started to colour his cheeks “remember that I told you, about a certain promise from my past?” she nodded “well... I can't tell you all the details, but... lets simply say, that a very large part of that promise was to give you assistance on your most important mission of your life... and I think that **this**... is the one that best reflects these conditions... right?”

 

She frowned at his words “sorry, maybe I lost something of your speech... did you just said... that you want to help me to save the world?” she asked doubtfully.

 

“y-yeeeaah, more or less... at least, this is the part of the old promise that I made with... this person... and the other part of that promise is... that I can't talk to you... about that person and our relationship... you have to simply believe in me, that's all” he shrugged, like it was all settled.

 

She stood in silence, shifting her gaze between the documents and the pirate.

 

Then she said “So, in the end... you partially told me of this promise, but you didn't explained me about your _personal promise_... remember? The one where you wanted to reach me? Why? Why your world collapsed, when you saw me?”

 

He blushed furiously, while a childish grin grew on his face “A-about that... I-I … I'm not really sure how to... ugh! Maybe **this** is the worst part...” he shook his head, like trying to make something clear in his mind “sadly, unlike what I told you before, even **this** promise... is better if it remain secret... for now, at least. Because partially explain my relationship with... **that** someone from before... and partially explain... things that I want to keep for myself, for now... even **I** need a bit of trust, from you, before revealing all of myself, right?” he winked to her, regaining all of his composure.

 

She blushed too and shifted her gaze from him “R-right! I think that it's fair, at least...-”

 

They were interrupted by a sudden knocking from the other side of the door.

 

“Give me a second, please” he gently excused himself, before darting to the door.

 

_'Come on, Ladybug! Stop blushing in front of him!'_ she scolded in her mind.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

_~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~_

“ _So, the time has come...” said the womanly voice._

 

“ _So it seems, my dear. And, unfortunatedly, we are more weak than ever” confirmed the other female._

 

_The first one sighed “Why, of all the times, just when we are so broken between us?” she asked to no one, with worried tone._

 

_A soft sound, like fur when rub against a solid surface, came from the distance. “Seems like someone joined us, at least” murmured pleased the older female voice “Vixxy, is that you?”_

 

“ _We are here” confirmed a warm, calming, male voice. A slight buzzing followed and a cheerful voice said “Hey, Wayzz, it's so good to hear you again” his tone was like a gentle wave of good feelings in those hard times. “It's good to hear you two again” confirmed the woman with kindness._

 

“ _We are all happy to hear you, guys, but we are in deep trouble here!” the other female voice interjected. “It's always happy to hear you too, Tikki” said the cheerful male voice with little sarcasm in it. “Ebee... this is not a social, leisuring, call” scolded the first male voice “Tikki is right: we need to seriously discuss about the recent events” he continued with calming tone. “You are all so serious! I mean, it's not like I can't read the mood. I'm looking at the same horrible situation that you're all seeing” commented the other one, turning his mode in a more nervous one, while the buzzing started to be more hearable._

 

“ _Keep calm, my dear, don't let your wings to buzz so much, or your dream will end” reminded gently the woman, whose name was Wayzz. “So, like I was saying to Tikki, I reached Nooroo's dream and we shortly talked, before his feelings wavered” she goes on “He was weak, tired... and hurt”_

 

_A single sound, like a gentle wave of water, came from the nowhere. Then, it mixed with a soft sound of frictioning antennae “This new menace, abducted him. Is keeping his mother in hostage, and is forcing him to create his Miraculous Weapon... he already gave to our enemy one dose of Manipulation” said firmly the younger female voice._

 

_Ebee's voice resonated all around “Let's just hope he doesn't found a way to obtain the Destruction” he said dryly. “We all hope that” confirmed Tikki “but none of us know where Plagg is. The last time we talked to him, he was already too much old for thinking of another battle. He was searching for a successor, but he never showed up again, since then” concluded sternly._

 

“ _Even Duusu is no where to be find. She was in the middle of a complicated situation about her reign. If I can assume it correctly, I think she already gave her title to her successor, sending the future queen away, in the slight hope to save her from the brutality of the war...” commented quietly Wayzz. “Yes, we all heard about the hell that born in her country. We were not far away, when the government forces of Ispar attacked with brutality... anyway, we never heard anything from the previous Duusu and neither from the, possible, current one” confirmed Vixxy._

 

“ _... we are really in a bad situation” said Tikki again “our most powerful weapon and the only one that could have been really capable of contacting Ladybug, are completely gone from us... and the worst part? Maybe no one ever instructed them how to contact us!”_

 

“ _That's, indeed, a real problem” confirmed Wayzz “that's why I'm teaching strictly to my son for this to never happen to him too”_

 

_There was a moment of completely silence, before different sounds mixed together in an undistinguished noise “Wait, Wayzz, are you kidding me?” “You want to give away your title, already?” “I hope you thought deeply of it”_

 

“ _Calm down, calm down, my younger friends” reassured the older woman “and, yes, I thought deeply of it. Sooner than later, there will be a war... a war that we all are destinated to fight” she said with seriousness “Ladybug... this current Ladybug... will come for the kwami and their Miraculous Weapons. She'll need our help and not only for our mind's abilities” she stated firmly. “I already fought my battles. I was younger, stronger and I had the honor to met the wonderful person that was the previous Ladybug... now it's a woman... a young, strong girl, that need all your help, my dear friends” the emotions were clearly audible in her voice “that's why, when she'll come_ _for Wayzz, I want for him to be ready. I'll try to give him more time than possible and try to cede my title at the very last moment”_

 

_The soft noises in_ _the background were still audible, even if already lowered down._

 

“ _My heart will always be with you all. Give to my son the same love that you all always gave it to me... this is not a definitive farewell, but that time will come soon” the older woman said with affection._

 

“ _... we will treat your son, like one of our family. Don't worry Wayzz” said Vixxy, reassuringly._

 

_The sound of the waves of the sea came again and the woman's voice went sweetly light “Thank you dears... now, lets talk about the other kwami... where they could be?”_

_~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~°~~~~_

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

The woman opened her eyes. She was still facing the ceiling, when she heard a sound coming from her left side. She turned her head and was welcomed by a warming green gaze.

 

“Hey” he said with affection “Hey” responded her with kindness. “How it went? You moved a little, but you stood still for the most of the time” the boy said, while pouring some fresh water in the nearest glass. He handed her the drink and added “I was reading through your diary and I found this great recipe. I added few spices and herbs to the water. Then, I filter it and made it rest for few hours... it should give you a bit of energies back” he said proudly.

 

The woman smiled kindly “You're such a good boy... thank you, my dear” she took a small sip before nodding happily “This... is perfect”

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Chat Noir opened the wooden door. At the other side, there was a pretty young woman, with long red hair, dark skin and a pair of deep hazel eyes.

 

“Alya, what's the problem?” he asked a little worried.

 

She shrugged “nothing big, really, more like an excuse for seeing her with my own eyes... I'm quite tired of waiting and all those confusing images from my visons are starting to _bugging_ me” she winked, while raising on her tiptoes for giving a quick look at the girl inside the room “... cute” she said, lowering herself again.

 

“So? Did you talk to her about your _purrr_ e feelings for her? My sweet kitty in love?” she asked mischievously, batting her eyelashes in a jokingly way “T-that's! I-I'm not! I mean, yeahs, but still not! You-” “Oh, right! Seriously talking, maybe there was something 'problematic' about the mission” she interrupted him brusquely “I just had a new information. We need to change the route, so it's better if we make a quick stop for the last supplies, before going to the East”

 

He frowned “the East? But you said-”

 

“Yes, there's a small chance that one of the Kwami is in the Lawrel Island, that's why I said that we _can_ make our stop, but really quick, because my last vision talked about the path of the Damned Widows and if I remember correctly, that path is from the Mist's Veils Island, at the East” he nodded seriously “there, could it be the location of another piece, but we need to move faster... it's from a few days that I have images of cold eyes and purple butterflies, chasing at us... I think that he started to move, already”

 

Alya looked at Ladybug and smirked again, before locking her gaze with Chat Noir. She leaned to her captain, whispering something on his ear “I have good feelings about you two” she winked at him again and turned on her feet, going to the deck.

 

He sighed exausted, while shutting the door again _'Damn it! Our mission is not even started and I'm already tired'_ he turned to the dark-haired girl “Seems like we are on short times” declared the pirate, closing the distance between them “I need to understand: do you trust me or not? At least, on the part where I want to help you, or we cannot move on from here”

 

She didn't responded.

 

“Come on! _Meaw_ don't trust me? Not even a little bit? I think it's a _furrr_ deal: my presence (and my crew, of course) at your side for the sake of the world... isn't all in your favor?”

 

Ladybug stood in silence for few minutes, before speaking “I want to be honest with you: it's difficult for me to trust you” she said with a sigh “First of all: you're a man. And men lie. They always lied to me in the past, and I'm not so sure if I want to take this risk again... Second: you're a pirate. And they're known mostly for their lies! So, in your case, you seem to me like a double liar” she said, crossing her arms in a defensive pose.

 

Chat felt a sudden wave of protective feelings toward her _'How many bad people she met in her life for becoming so... scared of the humans?... why didn't I found her before?'_ he guiltily asked to himself, while trying to find the right answer at her doubts.

 

Like always, the answer came with one of his jokes. He smiled smugly to himself, before revealing a big white grin to her “Awww, my sweet _Honeybug_... okay, for responding at your insecurities: one, I'm not a man... I'm a cat! And cats don't lie, right?” he give her a little wink, while she rolled her eyes in response. _'So cute'_ he thought, clearing his voice “Second... okay, I'm a pirate, that's true, but I'm a gentlecat too! Sooo I tend to keep my promises unlike the humans do!”

 

She raised one eyebrow, giving him a confusing gaze, before erupting in a joyable laugh “I must to admit this: you're the most funny one that I ever met”

 

The blond smiled at his result.

 

_'I was able to make her laugh... I want to consider this a little victory for me'_ he let out a little sigh, before handing her a little map from the desk. “... what's this?” she asked confused “It's our next stop: Lawrel Island. There's a small chance that a Kwami is living there... maybe if you find it you'll start to believe me a little bit more” he smiled kindly again.

 

“You... you can sense where the Kwami are?” she asked incredulously.

 

Chat shook his head “not me... it's more like a little ability of one of my family” she frowned “I didn't knew that the notorious Chat Noir had siblings or cousins near him” he chuckled “well, even if it was true, it's not something that I'll say here and there in public, right? Anyway, no, she's one of my crew” he explained.

 

“... so, one of your underlings?” she asked curious.

 

He shook his head “you can refer to them like my _crew_ , or my _family_... there's no underlings here and I ask you to be respectful enough on this point. You can refer to them by their names, or their roles, if you want... like me: you can call me Captain, if you want, but most of them call me simply Chat Noir” he said with a wink and a little bow.

 

She rolled her eyes “you're always so _theatrical_? Or is just a show for me?” she asked with a sigh “uhmmm... I think half and half” he smirked to her.

 

“okay, going back on the previous matter: so one of your crew can sense the Kwami?” she came back on her question. The pirate tilted his head “it's not exactly like this... it's more like...” then he deviously smiled “it's more like... a very special ability, but it's not my room to talk about it, you can ask her by yourself. Her name is Alya and... she simply... know” he winked.

 

Ladybug frowned at his answer “Are you all so ambiguous, on this ship?” he chuckled “only when someone is not completely trustworthy... or don't completely trust in us... I think you can unerstand this, right? Anyway, we need to be ready and quick, our stop to Lawrel Island must be short, because we just found out that another piece is to East, on the M-”

 

“Mist's Veils Island, I know that already” she nodded firmly.

 

“You already knew?” he asked curious “more or less... lets just say that you'll be more useful for the other Kwami locations **a** **nd** various informations... I already know where the pieces are, I only need to... _decipher_ what I know” she shrugged _'If I really need to dance, it's better if I dance well, right?'_ she thought, hoping to have done the right choice... at least, for now.

 

After few seconds of silence he cleared his voice “Hey, I... I can see your point of view... and I can't force you... okay, I **don't want** to force you on anything... I don't want to force you to believe in me, or any other one... but I really only wish to help you...” another moment of awkward silence “Uhm, okay, s-so... I think that you'll need to... I dunno, maybe... wash yourself? Or relax a bit, before we arrive to Lawrel Island, right? I mean, you slept for so many hours... I'll call someone that will escort you, so you can take your time a-and... uhm! Okay, so, I go!” he said rapidly, darting to the door.

 

He put his hand on the knob, when she cleared her voice.

 

“E-even if I still don't trust you... not entirely, at least... thank you... Chat Noir” she turned on her feet, trying to hide the big blush that took place on her cheeks.

 

The pirate smiled “Your welcome” he opened the door and shut it behind him. He laid his back for a moment, taking a big breath of air, filling his lungs, and releasing a silent sigh of nervousness. He smiled again to himself, before heading to the deck _'… your welcome... my sweet Marinette'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter:.... no spoilers :P
> 
> No, well, something I can say... you'll see the first Kwami in bones and flesh ;D
> 
> Thanks to all of you that: like, support, leave a comment, or simply read my works!  
>  **Thanks! <3 **  
> See you soon!!!  
> (>w0)/***


End file.
